Wings of a Dragon
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Tyson and Max were always the best of friends until Alan appeared. Now they barely see each other. Tyson's being torn apart by it and only "his big brother" Kai can help him. Tys/Max, Tys/Kai, Max/OC / Final Chap is up!/ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE
1. Confession: What happened to us?

Chapter 1: What happened to us?

Ok, introduction time. My name is Takao Kinomiya or Tyson Granger, whichever you feel more comfortable with. You probably know me; I'm a member of the G Revolutions, and a World Champion Beyblader. But I'm not here to gloat trust me. After the tournament was over and our defeat of Brooklyn, everything returned to normal. We all came home and we are currently planning on a vacation pretty soon. I'm still 15 years old going on 16 pretty soon but I'm the same Tyson you all saw on TV. Well, that's not entirely true. Ray goes back to his village from time to time but we always see each other at practice. Kai is the same thing, excluding the village thing, but I feel like were closer than ever since the tournament was over. He even said that I was like a brother to him. Boy did that feel good. Kenny is the same is as always, on the computer or with me. Daichi kind of floats from time to time, I usually see him at practice the most. But then there's Max, the blonde that became my best friend the moment we met those many years ago. He's still the same Max yes, but somehow he's different. You see there's this kid from America Max used to be best friends with before he moved here. His name is Alan. He has blonde hair to his back (straight down), a red leather jacket, and blue jeans. Now normally I'd welcome any friend of my friends but this kid hit it off with me on the first day. Max came to practice one day with him before and the first thing he said to us was. "Who are you weirdo's?" in the most annoying voice I'd ever heard. Now Max would never be friends with someone like this right? Wrong. Max doesn't have a mean bone in his body plus the kid only talk's crap when Max isn't around. The only thing that hasn't stopped me from putting this kid in a coma is Max and Kai. I don't want to hurt Max's feelings or make him think I'm some bully by beating up his friend. Kai simply holds me back when he says something that makes me want to rearrange his face. But that's not the worst part. I really think that this Alan kid is trying to steal Max from me. Max and I used to have a game night on Fridays where we would spend the night over one another's house. We haven't done this in weeks thanks to a certain Alan. We also used to have a hangout night with the whole gang. This night became hangout night with the whole gang and an annoying kid named Alan night. Everybody became so annoyed by him that we just stopped having our hangout night at all. But poor Max was oblivious to whatever the kid said to us. Like I said we didn't want to hurt his feelings. He could be really sensitive when it came to his friends and ever since I'd seen a tear drop from his eye I've never wanted the kid to be sad again. I'm pretty sure the gang feels the same way as no one has spoken to him about it yet. Speaking of the gang, I wonder what they're doing right now. Kai was probably training, Ray was in his village since I hadn't seen him at practice the day before today, Kenny probably experimenting with our blades, Daichi asleep, but then there was Max. He was probably off with Alan since it was only 4 in the afternoon. I sighed loudly and looked up at the clouds above my head. I was outside in the back of the dojo lying down in the grass just thinking. It was sort of my "personal space" after all. Suddenly a shadow stood over me. I looked up and saw a blonde looking down at me with a confused expression. Great, just who I wanted to see.

"Hey Max." I said putting my hat over my eyes.

"Hey Tyson. Is something wrong?" the blonde asked sitting down next to me and holding his knees.

"I'm bored, is all." I said closing my eyes. "There's nothing to do nowadays. No one to hang with."

"Well I'm here. What do you want to do?" he said cheerily.

"Why do you care, and more importantly why are you here!?" I said sounding like Kai.

Max was shocked by the sharpness in my voice and didn't say anything. "I-I" he stumbled looking down.

"What's wrong? Alan not here so you come running to second base? Well it aint happening Max." I said standing up to leave.

"Tyson I-" he started. I looked at him. He had tears forming in his eyes. I suddenly felt sorry for my outburst and sat back down. What am I doing? I can't take out all my anger on Maxie, even if I haven't seen him at all since he's blown me off for Alan on many occasions. Ok, that didn't sound any better but still, Max is still my friend.

"Max I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you. You're always off with Alan. You're my best friend to you know." I said in a low voice.

"…" he was silent and was looking at the grass and still holding his knees.

I continued. "Remember when we used to have game night on Friday, movie night on Saturday, and training the rest of the week? I missed that. I missed you."

"Tyson, I never knew you cared." He said still looking down.

"Of course I did. I had the time of my life when I was with you. But forget it, what did you need?" I said looking at him.

"Well today was supposed to be game night. My dad got me a new system and told me to see if you would come over. I wanted to see if you would play it with me." He said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"No thanks." I said standing up again.

Max felt his heart drop. "Takao, please I didn't-"

"I was just kidding Max. I would love to come." I said smiling and offering a hand to help him up.

He looked at me for awhile and grabbed my hand. I hoisted him up and smiled. "Thanks." He said smiling.

"Anytime. Sorry about the outburst but I had to get it off my chest." I said looking him in the eye.

"I understand." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Tyson, can we please go back to being best friends? Please?" he said looking at me with a pleading face, his blue eyes shining.

"Sure." I answered with a smile.

"Thank you so much! Come on let's get to my house!" he said getting excited.

"Alright quit pulling." I said laughing. We ran the whole way there laughing for no apparent reason. It was really early in the afternoon so the world was abuzz with action around us. As we ran, we waved to different neighbors, shop keepers, and other random people we came across. I felt like we were the same friends we were just months ago. It felt good.

Normal POV

Mr. Tate walked outside and sighed looking at the morning sun. He had sent his son to Tyson's house to invite him over. He really felt like they were getting more and more distanced from each other. He almost thought of Tyson as his second son in a way. He smiled and waved as he saw said boys running toward him. It looked like they were racing and Max was winning. It also looked like they were best friends again. Tyson suddenly pulled ahead and slammed right into Max's dad sending them both to the ground. Tyson rolled over and held his head. "Owww. That hurt." He said sitting back up.

"Well I told you to slow down!" max said laughing. Mr. Tate passed Tyson a blueberry muffin with a smile. Max suddenly stopped laughing as he felt the muffin hit him square in the forehead. He and Tyson burst out laughing at each other. "Ok were even." Max said smiling.

"How are you doing Tyson?" Mr. Tate said helping the boys up.

"Great! Thanks for inviting me over." He replied putting his hat back on his head.

"No problem." Max's dad replied leading them inside. "I'll start on dinner!" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Come on Tyson! I wanna show you my new games for it!" Max said running into his room. They finally got there and Tyson stared at the new system, awestruck.

"This is so cool! I can't believe your dad got you this!" Tyson said mouth wide open. "Turn it on Maxie, I want to see this baby work!" They played the new game system for about two hours until their attention spans officially timed out and they turned it off.

"That was fun. So now what?" Max said leaning back on his bed.

"I don't know, what time is it?" Tyson asked yawning.

"About 6, dinner should be ready pretty soon." Max said smiling.

"Let's go outside then."

Max hesitated for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. He got up took Tyson's hat and ran as fast as he could before darting out of the house, Tyson close behind.

Tyson's POV

Now there are three things that I hate. One is when people say tuna but they put an accent on it. That way it sounds like TUnA instead of tuna. It really just bugs me for some reason. The second thing is when people touch my nose, especially when I'm asleep. I don't want people touching the thing that helps me breathe, plus it feels weird. The third and most important thing is for people to take my hat. Everyone who has ever met me knows that this hat means the world to me. Well not the world, but I care about it a lot. I plan on keeping it for awhile. But anyways Max know that I hate it and he does it as often as possible. Of course it's ok for Maxie to do it since he's close along with Ray, Kenny and the others. (Excluding Daichi, I would pound him if he ever took my hat.) But back to the current issue, my hat is in Max's hand and not on my head. I got up and followed the blonde outside, enjoying the thrill of the hunt. We ran around under the bridge and by the river before Max finally stopped for a breather. Now's my chance. I tackled the boy to the ground unexpectedly. I then proceeded to tickle the living crap out of him until he squirmed around screaming "I give I give!" at the top of his lungs while laughing his head off. I stopped and laughed at the face he was making which was mixed with laughter and tears. He sat up, wiped a tear from his eye and looked at me before laughing again. We were laughing for 5 minutes straight for no reason when the devil reared its ugly head. Max and I stood up as Alan came running down the hill. He ran right past me and up to Max. "Hey Maxie I got a new game! Let's go play it!" he said pretending like I wasn't there.

I cringed so hard that I almost fell over. Maxie? Maxie was my word and only I could use it. That bastard was lucky I didn't hit him right there. Especially since he blew me off like he and Max were the only people on the Earth. "Sure." Max said smiling at the boy.

"Hey cool hat Maxie." He said taking off MY hat and putting it on his head. I cringed again before realizing what had happened.

"That's my hat." I said snatching it off the boys head with a little to much force.

"Oh hey Timmy I didn't even see you there." He said turning around to face me.

"It's Tyson. Get it straight." I said glaring at him after putting my hat back on.

"Whatever. So Max lets go play the game!" Once again I was blown off.

"Figures." I said turning around and walking back to my house.

"Tyson wait!" Max said running after me. He caught up to me and stood right in front of me. "I didn't know he was coming Tyson I'm sorry."

"Its ok I know. We'll meet again later ok?" Tyson said smiling.

"Right. Um, what about tomorrow? Movie night, my place? I'll invite Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Daichi. The whole gang, just like old times." Max said looking at me hopefully.

"Sounds good. See you at practice ok?"

"Yeah, I'll come get you in the morning ok?" max said smiling.

"Alright." I said walking away.

"Bye Takao!" he yelled after me. I waved my hand not bothering to turn around. I really didn't want to see Alan anymore than I had to. Max walked back to the other blonde and smiled. "So what game did you get?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz tell me what you think. Its my first time at this type of story so wish me luck. Review!


	2. Another Confession: You're WHAT?

Chapter 2: You're What!?

"Blehhh!!! Blehhh!!! Blehhh!!!" I looked up. Alarm clock, ok, got to get up. I rose slowly and fell back down on the bed. First Attempt. I pulled myself up and fell down on the floor. Ok I'm up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn before smacking the crap out of my alarm clock. I slowly walked into the bathroom to do the morning things boys always do. DO NOT USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Pervs. Ok anyways after I finished brushing my teeth and taking a shower I quickly put on my normal attire of my blue starred shirt and green shorts. I ruffled out my blonde hair before grabbing Draciel and walking out into the cold morning sun. If you haven't figured it out by now my name is Max Mizuhura or Max Tate. I really don't care which one people use, I consider both to be my name actually. But back to the current situation, I have to go wake up my knucklehead friend Tyson and it's really cold outside. I reluctantly began the short jog to the navy haired boy's house noting that I should really start wearing a jacket. Maybe a green and orange color, or orange and green, or even better orange and black. That would make me look like a certain someone. Then I could get a headband and start shouting BELIEVE IT whenever some says a yes or no question. Yeahhhh they'd call me Maruto or Nax. Heh heh, yeahhh. Sorry I'm a little crazy in the mornings. It comes with the hyper activeness that I get from sugar. I take in a deep breath of air as I see the sun going behind a cloud. And not any cloud, a large gray cloud that stretched across the whole sky. I hurried my pace and ran the rest of the way to Tyson's house. When I finally got there I rang the brand new doorbell they had installed. Ding dong, ding dong, ding donggggggg. When I didn't hear anything I sighed and felt for the key at the bottom of one of the nearby bushes. After I found it I yawned and unlocked the door to the dojo. I walked to Tyson's room and peeked my head through the door. He was peacefully asleep snoring lightly with one hand up his shirt and the covers of his bed covering his legs. I remembered how Tyson used to snore when we were on the move as Bladebreakers. He's changed so much since then. He's gotten way more mature but at the same time is still the same Tyson minus the annoyance. Once he matured his body also must have as well as he has more muscle and less fat. I could even see some light abs on his tan stomach. Wait a minute, why am I examining my best friend while he's asleep? That would be a quite a predicament if he woke up and saw me staring. I walked from the door to his bed and lightly shook him.

"Tyson. Hey Tyson wake up. Come on we got to go to practice today." I said softly. I didn't want to force him awake. I felt like I couldn't. He had confessed a lot to me yesterday. I wanted things to be the way they were before. But I can't help but wonder why just doesn't get to know Alan like I do. Oh well.

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his eyes like a child would and looked at me. "Good morning Maxie." He said softly.

"Morning Tyson. You ready for practice?" I said standing.

"Yeah. I guess, doesn't sound to nice outside though." He said noting the rain falling on his window.

"Well you know Kai, this wont stop him." I said smiling.

He sat up on his bed. He had on a red shirt and yellow boxers. Classic Tyson sleeping wear. "Ok well I gotta get in the shower. Did you eat yet?"

"No, now that I think about it I didn't. What do you have to eat?"

"French toast, Pancakes, oatmeal, all frozen and awaiting your mouth." He said grinning.

"You freeze your oatmeal?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Yeah don't you?" he stated like everybody does it.

"Um no."

"Well you shouldn't knock it before you try it." He said grabbing a towel.

"I wasn't knocking it."

"Knocking what?"

"Um your oatmeal?"

"I don't have any oatmeal."

I sweat dropped; the mornings weren't to kind to Tyson either. "Never mind." He shrugged and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Sure enough French toast, pancakes, and a bowl of premade oatmeal. Wow. I took out a bowl and heated it up. Once done I noticed it tasted surprisingly better as I waited for Tyson to get out of the shower.

At Practice (Normal POV)

"Ok team that's enough for today, it's about to start pouring harder than it already is." Kai said after he noticed his whole team was soaked.

"Finally!" Tyson said falling in the grass exhausted.

"Tyson you might want to get out of the grass, you're already wet as it is. You're going to catch a cold." Ray said packing up his gear.

"Yeah yeah I know." Tyson answered standing back up to stretch. "I'm going back to sleep. Later." He said before walking away with a yawn.

"Hey Tyson don't forget, my house, 8 o clock ok?" Max said waving him off. The boy raised his hand up acknowledging that he heard him. Max sighed and turned around. "You guys will be their right?" Max said looking up at Kai and Ray.

"Of course."

"Meh."

"Awesome. See you guys later!" Max said running off after Tyson.

"I have a feeling today is going to be more interesting than planned." Kai said walking away.

"Why's that?" Ray asked walking behind him.

"That Alan kid is probably going to show up. I'm sure Tyson talked to Max finally about him but I don't think he told him how he treats us." Kai said eyes closed.

"Yeah your right. I'm surprised you actually didn't snap on him yet Kai. What's up with that?"

"I've had years of training myself to ignore idiots like him, partly from the way Tyson used to act. I have to admit though this kid is on an entirely different level."

Ray smirked at this. "Oh yeah Kai? I have another question."

"Hn."

"How is it that you can walk with your eyes closed?" Ray said looking at him.

"Training."

"You have to train yourself to do that?"

"Yes."

"What's the point of it though?"

"It helps me think clearly."

"But you can't see where you're going."

"Ray."

"Plus if someone was making fun of you, you wouldn't see them."

"Ray."

"Also have you ever thought about walking into a street like that? What would happen if a car was coming at full speed?"

"Ray." Kai said a little more forcefully.

"The car would bang its horn and you'd be like 'Hn' and they'd be all 'move!' and you'd be 'Meh' and then-"

"Ray!!!" Kai suddenly yelled.

"Oh sorry. Guess I've been hangin around Tyson for to long."

"Yeah you have." Kai answered before walking with his eyes closed across the street.

Much more later. 8:52 to be exact. (Tyson's POV)

"Crack!" A loud bolt of thunder suddenly rocked my house and I fell off my bed in the panic. "What the he- oh." I yawned and layed back down in my bed, my eyes glued to my ceiling. I stretched and continued looking at my interesting ceiling sleepily. What time is it? I wondered aloud. I looked next to my bed and saw the bright red numbers lighting up on my clock. 8:52. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Shit!" I screamed loudly as I scrambled out of my bed and out of the house. I noticed it was still raining cats and dogs and ran as fast as I could to Max's house. I made it their in 5 minutes flat. I looked through the window and saw the gang all around the TV. screen. Ray laughing, Kai smirking and Max looking down. I rang the doorbell three times trying to escape the rain. A minute passed. I checked my watch. 8:58. Aw man we played games at nine. That was my favorite part! I looked through the window again and saw they hadn't noticed. The TV must've been too loud. I suddenly noticed Max's bedroom window. I hurried over still being attacked by the rain and opened it up diving inside just as thunder struck. I hit the floor with a loud thud. I closed the window and was about to exit the room when said blonde walked in.

"Tyson." He said quietly.

I gasped and quickly got on my knees, bent over hands in a praying motion. It was the traditional way to say sorry. "Max I'm so sorry! I woke up late, I'm really really sorry!" I said quickly.

Max suddenly got on his knees and wrapped his arms around my neck locking me in a hug. "I thought you weren't going to come." He said into my shoulder.

I returned the hug quickly. "Of course I would Maxie, you're my best friend." I then let go of him so that we were eye level. "I'm really sorry Max."

He suddenly perked up and smiled. "You owe me one then." He said hugging me again. "Come on, let's join the others."

"Oh wait. Can I bother some clothes?" I asked remembering I was still wet.

"Oh sure. You're spending the night right?" he asked looking in his closet.

"Yeah."

"Ok, these should do then." He said throwing me some all green pajama pants and a white t shirt.

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute kay?" I said taking off my shirt. I looked at him when he didn't respond. Was he staring!? OMG Max is staring at my chest! Ok wait Tyson calm down. Why the hell is this exciting me anyway? Plus he probably just lost his train of thought; it's happened before, to me, a lot. Anyways Max snapped out of it and nodded before closing the door to his room and heading downstairs. His room was identical to mine except for the color scheme. He had a bed in the top right corner of his room on the wall (queen size) and right across at the top right was a desk with a computer. The window was in the middle of these two. He had a rug on the floor (green and black) and a fan was circling over head. The walls were a bare white and the wooden floor, well, wooden. I changed quickly put my soaked hat on Max's desk to dry. I carried my clothes to the door where I examined myself in the mirror. I made a muscle and smirked. Well I'm not so scrawny anymore. I grinned again before leaving the room and heading down the stairs into the living room where everyone was gathered around the couch. I put my wet clothes in the newly made laundry room and sat in the middle of couch next to Max.

"Glad you decided to join us Tyson." Kai said smirking.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I slept late." I said blushing and looking at my feet. Gosh my socks were especially white today.

"Well at least you're here right?" Ray said coming back from the kitchen with two giant bowls of popcorn. "We were just about to watch a movie."

"Which one?" I asked throwing some popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Some action/comedy that came out a year ago. I have no idea what it's about though." Ray answered showing me the case.

"Well pop it in already!" Daichi said from his place on the floor.

Ray sighed and sat on the couch in between me and Kai. The couches were theater made so they had the armrests and everything. It was sort of like we were there. Well "we" were, Daichi was on the floor, and Kenny typing away on Dizzy in the armchair. He closed his laptop when the movie began. The movie started in a blaze of fire and we watched as a girl's father was killed by some master Japanese martial artist with weird hair. She then started kicking the asses of so many ninja's at once that the screen couldn't even keep up. Max and I were on the edges of our seats. The weird hair man suddenly took out a sword and was about to stab her when the TV. suddenly cut off. I popped back into reality and fell face first to the floor, my but still on the couch. "What happened?" I asked trying to stand. The lights suddenly flicked off as well and we all heard a loud thunder crack outside.

"The electricity went out." Kai stated blankly. I hopped back on the couch just as lightning flashed in the window showing Max's frightened expression.

"You ok Max?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just scared me a little he said looking at me when the lightning struck again. Kenny opened up Dizzy and she turned on her built in flashlight shining in all of our faces.

"Max do you have any candles?" Ray asked standing.

"In the kitchen. Come on I'll show you." He said standing up.

Thunder struck loudly, sounding like it was tearing apart the sky. The house shook lightly. Now I'm not scared of thunder and lightning or anything but the one thing I hate is when the lights go off. I remember when the lights went off when I was younger at the dojo. I couldn't find gramps and kept hearing so many noises. Sure I'm older now but I still can't quite shake the feeling I felt there. Like I was totally helpless. Max and Ray returned quickly with two lighted candles. They put them on the table and everyone became a little calmer. Suddenly the doorbell rang startling everyone. I'm actually surprised it was still working. Max got up and opened the door. Guess who.

"Alan!? What're you doing here?" Max said letting the boy in. He closed his umbrella and gave me a smug look. ME! He looked me right and the eye and smiled! Smugly! How dare he!

"I didn't want you to get scared Maxie Pie" he said kissing Max on the lips.

Everyone in the room stared at the two wide-eyed. Except for me, I could have sworn my eyes were taking up the entire room. Max turned around and saw us all staring, "Oh yeah." He said blushing. "Um, Alan and I are kinda going out." He said quietly.

No one said a word. I wanted to though, more than you know. I wanted to scream at him, yell talk some sense into his head. But I couldn't. I had so many emotions flowing through me at the time. Hatred at Alan, my heart broken, and I was still disgusted at the nick name "Maxie Pie." I almost threw up when I heard that. I don't even know why I'm mad, why he going with Alan is tearing me apart. I couldn't speak, but I felt like my heart was speaking for me. It thudded in my chest at a very fast rate. It kinda scared me. But once again I couldn't think of anything to say, I just stared at him, wishing this was some kind of nightmare, wishing his pink lips would break out into a grin and say just kidding. But he didn't. The image of Alan kissing him replayed in my head thousands of times until I couldn't take it anymore. I shouted what everyone else was thinking. "No." I said quietly. "No! What the hell do you mean you're going out!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The thunder flashed behind me showing the anger mixed with fresh tears on my face. It's a good thing it was dark, I didn't want Max to see me like this. He looked at me wide eyed. "Max what the he-" I stopped when I felt Kai's hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up at him. He shook his head no silently. He was right. "I'm sorry I need to be alone for a little bit." I said to Max trying to hide my condition. I walked out into the backyard to see it was still thundering but the rain fell to a light drizzle.

"What's his problem?" Alan said smugly. Kai glared at him before walking outside to comfort the younger boy.

Sorry I took so long! My computer was broken for who knows how long and I couldn't do anything. I hope this makes up for it. I'm definitely going to keep my updates going so that they won't get past a week tops.

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Your My Friend Too

Chapter 3: You were my friend first

I walked past Max's backyard, to the place where we first met, right under the bridge. I sat down on the damp grass and stared at the flowing river. I watched as the river flowed calmly uninterrupted by the now passing storm. It was then I realized that I had a weird feeling in my chest. It didn't feel nice either. It kinda made me feel like I didn't matter even though I knew that wasn't the case. I sighed trying to think. Why the heck would Max want to go out with someone like him? This question went through my head many times and I couldn't think of any answers, not even an excuse. Another question popped into my head. Why do I care? I mean sure Im concerned because Im his best friend and I know that Alan just isn't the person for him, but why does my chest hurt every time I think of him kissing Alan? I inhale deeply trying to calm myself down. I suddenly felt a drop of water hit my hand. I thought it to be rain so I dismissed it but then I felt them on my face as well. I touched it with my hand and realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears and stood, looking at the river and how the moon reflected its image across it. I felt tears forming in my eyes again and I tried desperately to stop them from forming when I heard a voice behind me.

"Tyson." He said quietly. It was Kai. "Its ok to cry you know."

Something inside me just split and I felt myself crying harder than I ever had. I turned and buried my head into Kai, crying into chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and we stood there as I cried my eyes out. I suddenly realized why I was crying. Max had broken my heart. After about 10 minutes of straight bawling Kai stroked my back telling me it was ok. I stopped crying feeling I had no more tears left and looked at him. "Im sorry Kai." I said wiping my eyes.

He smiled. "What are you apologizing for? I may not say it." He paused and looked me in the eye. "I'll always be here for you Tyson."

I smiled at that. It made me feel good to hear that from him. "Thank you." I said looking at his crimson eyes.

He then turned around and crouched down. "Now come on. Lets take a walk."

"Im not a kid anymore." I said crossing my arms with a pout.

"You don't have to be a kid to be carried." He said blankly. About a month after we defeated Brooklyn I won a bey battle against this kid in school, he was sort of a bully and had failed many times. I think he was about 18. Anyways once I beat him he was supposed to give back all the blades he had taken. He refused. We were at the park where we usually practice at and so I took the bag and threw it to Kenny who caught it with his head.

(Flashback: Normal POV)

"Your going to get it for that one Granger!" Rufus shouted at the bold navy haired boy.

"The deal was you'd give back the blades, so since you didn't I did." Tyson said with a bold face.

"Lets see how cocky you are after this!" he said throwing a punch that hit Tyson straight in the jaw sending him into the grass hard. He picked Tyson up by the collar of his shirt and held him up eye level. "How'd that feel?" the red headed teen said smiling.

Tyson smiled and spit the blood pooling in his mouth right in the kids eye causing him to scream and drop the blader. Tyson rolled off the ground and got into the fighting stance taught to him by Ray. The kid charged at him at full speed which wasn't that fast to begin with. Tyson hopped over the kid with ease and lunged at him from behind. Just as Rufus turned around Tyson jumped in the air and kicked him on the side of his face sending to the right staggering. He didn't recover fast enough and Tyson uppercutted him before following up by turning around while he was in the air and punching him right in the face causing him to fall the ground with a thud. Tyson landed slowly and smiled. "Heh heh." He said smirking and rubbing his nose.

Rufus got up, face pink with anger. "Bingo! Trent! Colin! Lets teach this kid a lesson." The large teen said standing. 3 of the kids who were watching the fight suddenly stepped out and cracked their knuckles. Bingo was also 18 and was Rufus's twin brother. Trent had deep black hair and was skinny. He had on an all black shirt and pants. Colin was a blonde that was about my height and was skinnier than Trent. All three joined the circle surrounding me.

"Oh come on guys, a four on 1 isnt fair. For you at least." Tyson said smirking. Within four minutes of the fight Tyson had managed to knock out Trent and Colin but couldn't seem to deal with the gigantic twins. The tide turned however when Bingo had caught Tyson by the arms and held him so that he couldn't get away. Rufus smiled wickedly and punched Tyson as hard as he could in the gut causing him to spit up blood. He then punched him again in the face causing more blood to fly from his mouth. His hat fell off from the force of the third hit and his mouth was bleeding at the fourth. He spit out the blood in his mouth and looked up at the bully. He felt like he couldn't move at all. One more punch and he would be out.

Rufus wheeled out his giant hand and was about to hit Tyson again before he suddenly saw his brother get knocked a few feet away by someone wearing a white scarf. Tyson fell to the ground with a thud. "Who the-"

"Who did this to him!?" Kai said voice booming as he set the injured boy on the grass. His eyes were flaring and all the kids watching suddenly ran away.

"That'd be me." Rufus said smiling.

"Your finished!" Kai said to him with such force that Rufus felt his knees shake. Kai suddenly lunged at him so fast that he didn't even see the punch/kick/ elbow combo that Kai dished out on him. Rufus fell the ground hard and hit a tree that he slid up on trying to get away from Kai, fear in his eyes. Kai picked him up by the collar and held him up on the tree. "Don't you ever let me catch you around here ever again!" he said before punching him right in the face causing a splint to be made in the tree from the force of the punch. He walked back over to Tyson and bent down to observe the damage. He was holding his side and he had blood down the side of his mouth. Kai helped him up and he put him on his back with ease.

"What took you so long?" Tyson said putting his on backwards.

"Traffic." Kai said smirking.

(End Flashback: Tyson's POV)

He carried me all the way back to my dojo while I just enjoyed the ride. That's the day he said he wouldn't let anything happen to me; I was like a brother to him. "Having a flashback?" Kai said interrupting my thoughts.

"Shutup and carry me." I said jumping on his back. He picked me up and he started walking back to Max's house.

"So do you want to explain that little outburst?" Kai said suddenly.

I paused for a minute. "I think I'm in love with him." I said quietly.

"That would certainly explain a lot. And from what I could tell he's pretty fond of you too."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Ray told me. He's supposedly in love with you too. He found out in a little diary of said blonde. But he was sworn to secrecy. I just happened to overhear."

I was silent letting it all sink in. There was still one question that bothered him though. "Why did he go out with Alan then?"

"I don't know. He probably just asked him and he couldn't say no. Besides he hasn't seen the side we all have of that child from hell he calls Alan."

I put my head on Kai's shoulder. "Do you really think Max likes me?" I asked thoughtfully. "Like I do him?"

"Who knows, maybe he's just confused, like you were. But come on, hop off. Were here." Kai said crouching down.

I got off and took a deep breath before putting on a fake smile and walking back into the house. The lights were still out it seemed. "Sorry about that, I was uhh worried about my gramps and had to go check on him." I said with my fake smile practically plastered onto my face.

"Its ok I understand." Max said from his place on the couch.

I sat down in one of the armchairs and took another deep breath. "So you and Alan are going out huh?" I said looking him in the eye. My smile was gone mostly because my face was beginning to hurt.

"Yeah. He asked me after you left yesterday. While we were playing a game." He said looking at the table. He didn't seem to happy about it. Either that or he couldn't keep eye contact with me.

"So what are we gonna do now!? Im bored!" Daichi yelled. I stood up suddenly not wanting to be alone and sat next to Kai at the end of the couch, kicking Daichi off.

"Oh yeah, what time is it?" Max said looking towards Ray.

"About 11 o'clock." Ray replied after checking his phone.

"Is there anyway we can get the lights back on?" I asked.

"I'll go check the generator." Max said standing.

"I'll go with you." I said standing up as well.

Max blushed suddenly. "O-ok." He stuttered. We walked out into the back of the house into the shed where the outlet box and generator were stored.

The silence was unbearable as we walked to the shed. It felt like hours before we finally reached it. I decided to say something. "Max." I said quietly.

He turned around and looked at me with bright blue eyes. "Yeah Tyson?"

I scratched the back of my head as I thought of something to say. "So your going to be with Alan now more than ever huh?" I said looking at my socks.

He looked down. "Yeah, but Im still going to hang with you to Tyson." He said quietly.

"I doubt it." I said turning around in a fake pout and putting my hands behind my head.

"Tyson."

"It doesn't matter though." I continued, my mood suddenly feeling better. "You were my friend first right? Don't forget that."

"I-I know. I wont. Are you mad at me?" he said suddenly.

My hands dropped from my head and I crossed them looking thoughtfully at the sky. I shook my head no. "You haven't done anything wrong. I cant say I approve of your choice," I turned to look at him smiling. "but if your happy then I guess I am too."

He smiled at that. "Thanks." He said hugging me.

"Hey you don't want your boyfriend coming out here and seeing us right?" I said sarcastically.

He let go and looked down before realizing the joke. He punched me playfully in the arm. "I can still hug my best friend." He said smirking.

"HEY WERE JUST BEING BORED IN HERE!!! HURRY IT UP WILL YA!?" Daichi suddenly shouted from the doorway.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Max said before flipping on the power. The lights in the house roared to life and we ran back inside. Once back in Alan was telling a sweat dropping Ray the story of how he saved a crab from a turtle. Don't ask. I walked behind the couch and whispered in Ray's ear.

"Is it bad?"

"Uber bad."

"Sorry we took so long. Thanks for stalling Alan for me."

"No problem but you owe me one." Ray said still pretending to listen.

I took my place next to Kai and Max where I was before, my heart suddenly feeling a little better. "So um what do you guys want to do now?" I said interrupting Alan's adventure.

"You guys wanna finish the movie?" Ray said standing.

"Yeah sounds good." I said slipping onto the not so crowded floor. Max sat down next to me leaving Kai, Ray, and Alan on the couch and me and Max with our backs to said couch. We started the movie over and Alan fell asleep in a matter of minutes, slopping lazily on Ray who had to keep a ruler between his shoulder and Alan's head. Every so often the ruler would slip and Alan would wake up with a loud noise before going back to sleep. About half way into the movie I was really getting into it when I suddenly felt something on my hand. I looked down and saw Max with his fingers on top of mine. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow and he simply smiled and continued watching the movie. I scooted over closer to him and put our hands together, our heads leaning back on the couch as we enjoyed the rest of the movie.

Thank you all for the reviews, well review. Im going to keep writing anyways so once again plz review, I could really use the support. Even if u don't have an account you can still review so just keep that in mind. Reviews keep the world spinning!


	4. Just Friends?

Chapter 4: Just Friends?

I awoke slowly to the light buzzing going on in my pocket, it was my cell phone. I yawned and slowly took it out of my pocket, flipping it up to see I had a new text from Kai. I opened it through sleep filled eyes and read it aloud as to wake up Ray. "Cometothepark, Mr. Dickenson wantstomeet with us." I said groggily probably not making much sense. I wasn't good with mornings, and it was already 6. Ray didn't budge from his place on the chair. I looked around fighting off the want to go back to sleep. Ray was asleep on the first armchair, Max next to me on the floor, and Alan on the couch snoring loudly. It seemed he didn't hear me, or he was ignoring me. How dare he!? "Ray. Ray! Ray didyouhearme!?" I yelled my voice still not quite normal. He didn't move. Ok then. I reached over on the coffee table and grabbed a hard covered book. I then proceeded to throw it at the neko-jin's head hitting him square in the forehead causing him to fall off the couch in a panic. He jumped immediately and glared at me.

"What was that for!" he yelled obviously awake.

"Kai said to meet him at the park." I said calmly.

"That doesn't mean you hit me in the head with a book the size of an encyclopedia!" he yelled rubbing his mark.

"It is an encyclopedia." I stated.

He glared at me again. "I'm not making you breakfast." He said crossing his arms. I grabbed onto Ray's leg as he tried to walk away causing him to pull me along the ground with him. "Raayyy I'm sorrryyy!" I pleaded wanted my breakfast to be cooked by someone who knew what they were doing.

"You should have thought of that before you hit me with an encyclopedia."

"Actually I checked and it was a dictionary."

"That doesn't change the fact that it hurt!" Ray said still dragging me in a circle around the couch.

"What do I have to do??" I asked in a puppy dog manner.

He thought for a moment before smiling. "Wake up Alan." He said smirking. I grinned thinking of the many ways I could do such a task. "Wait I'm not finished. Without hurting him."

"What!? You suck." I said pouting on his leg.

"Ah ah ahh, no wakey no um breakfast."

"That doesn't even rhyme."

"It wasn't supposed to!"

"Then why'd you say it that way?"

"Tyson! Are you going to do it or not!?"

"I guess. Promise you'll make me breakfast?"

"Maybe."

"Oh come on Ray how am I sup-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Kenny said returning from the bathroom.

Ray and I froze. "Awkwardd." I said under my breath.

"Uhhh no, Tyson just threw a book at my head is all." Ray said showing him the pink mark hidden by his hair. Now Tyson get to it while I start making breakfast." He said walking away leaving me on the floor.

Ray and I always had play fights like that in the morning; it was a way to wake both of us up. Kind of like a weird wake up call. It was fun though. I sat up and stretched. "Ok. Let's do this." I walked over to Alan and nudged him with my foot. He was snoring very loudly. I nudged him again harder. "You know what! Forget this!" I said walking into Max's room and coming out with an alarm clock. I turned the knob so that it would activate in 3 seconds before ducking behind the couch to watch. The alarm sounded loudly sending the boy to the floor with his hands over his ears. I walked over and turned off the alarm clock. "Good morning." I said politely. He was looking around shocked before coming back to reality.

"What's to eat? I'm starving." He said walking into the kitchen. I sighed before following him to see that Ray had already set the table.

"Where's Max?" he asked grabbing a plate of pancakes and sitting on the counter.

I grabbed a plate and sat a few feet away also on the counter leaving Kenny at the table with Alan. Daichi had gone home last night, not being able to stay over. "I wanted to let him sleep longer." I said blushing lightly. We ate quickly not wanting to keep Kai waiting. We then put our clothes back on and were ready to leave.

Ray walked into the room and saw Max still asleep. "Were you planning on still keeping him asleep?" he said looking at me by the door.

"No not really but he wont budge. He stayed up to long this morning with me. We only fell asleep an hour or two ago." I said looking at the blonde.

"Well who's carrying him?" Ray said smirking.

"His boyfriend." I said blankly.

"No I'm not!" he shouted coming out the bathroom from brushing his teeth. Ray, Kenny and I had spent 3 minutes in each brushing our teeth. What guy do you know that takes up 15 minutes brushing his teeth!? "It's too early for exercise." he said leaning against the door.

"I'll do it then." I said glaring at the boy. Just how did he act around Max that convinced him that he was so nice? I picked up the young blonde and put him across my back, piggy back style. It felt weird at first. I kind of felt like Kai carrying me. I smiled and we walked out the door. It took us about 5 minutes to get to the park from Max's house so we took our time.

"Hey sorry to interrupt the silence but Alan why are you coming?" Kenny said suddenly. "You're not exactly part of this team."

"Cuz I already know what it's about. My mom told me." He said with a smug grin. Alan's mom was president of one of the many beyblade building associations throughout the world. Ironic enough is that he didn't like beyblading. Once again, what does Max see in him?

I yawned and we walked the rest of the way to the park in silence, everyone to tired to continue the conversation. When we finally got to the park we saw Mr. Dickenson and Kai talking by a bey arena.

"It's about time." Kai said as we stood by him. "You guys shouldn't have stayed up so long." He continued looking at Max.

"Yes well, I've called you here in regards to the vacation that you have been talking about for quite some time."

(Normal POV)

"Did you guys pick a place to go?" Tyson said still half asleep.

"Yes, we've decided on Orlando Florida. You'll be staying at Disney World." The man said smiling.

"Sounds awesome!" Tyson said with less enthusiasm then normal.

"It does. When do we leave?" Kenny asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." He answered. "You'll have all day to pack."

"One question." Ray said raising his hand lightly. "Why did you wake us up so early?"

"Oh, well I'm departing for Florida today you see and I wanted it to be a surprise." He said with a small laugh.

"Oh ok." Ray said smiling a little.

"Well if were all done here then you can be on your way." He said walking to the limo parked by the sidewalk.

"Ok team, and um Alan. I want you to pack you bags and meet at Tyson's at about 6.

"What do you mean um Alan?" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"He's… going with us." Kai practically choked out. "His mom is sponsoring the trip. I don't want to hear any fuss just get packing."

"Whatever." The boy said looking down. Alan just happened to have fallen asleep against a tree.

It was then Max slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought with his eyes half open and looking at the grass. He turned his head and realized he was on Tyson's back. Tyson noticed and turned his head back.

"Morning Maxie." He said with a smile.

"Morning Takao." The blonde answered snuggling his head in the boy's shoulder causing Tyson's face to turn red. Max's eyes suddenly snapped open. 'I'm on Tyson's back!' He panicked and ended up falling off onto the grass below with a thump. "Ouch."

Tyson felt the boy fall and turned around before laughing. "You okay?" he said offering his hand. Max took it and blushed.

"Yeah, thanks." He said smiling. "So what's going on?"

"Mr. Dickenson is taking us to Disney World. Were supposed to pack and meet each other at my house. 5 o' clock." Tyson answered.

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Yes!!!! I'm going to start packing right now!" he yelled speeding home.

"Tyson, were supposed to meet at 6 though." Ray said walking over to me.

"I know." I said smiling. "But this way, at least I'll be able to see him before his boyfriend hogs him while were at Disney World." He said sighing.

"You're such a softy Tyson." Ray teased.

"Shut up. How'd that book feel?" he taunted back.

Ray smiled and put his arm around the boy. "Just don't forget, Max isn't the only friend you have."

"Yeah yeah I know." Tyson said smiling. "I'll see you guys later!" he said running off to his house.

"So you talked to him?" Ray said standing next to Kai watching Tyson run off followed by Kenny.

"Yeah. This trip is either going to make him or break him." Kai said watching him as well.

(Tyson's POV)

"Hey Tyson. Tyson wake up!" I heard a voice say shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and sat up.

I yawned and stretched a bit before standing. "What time is it?" I asked feeling full of energy.

"About 4:50." The blonde answered.

I smiled at him. "You're early." I said sitting in my couch that was facing the TV in my room.

He sat next to me. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." He said blushing.

"Sure lay it on me." I said leaning back against the couch.

"Why did you carry me today?" he said blankly.

I blushed. "Oh um well you were tired and I didn't want to wake you." I said my voice getting lower.

"Well thanks." He said smiling at me.

"Sure but that can't be all you wanted right?"

He smiled. "Yeah its not. Do you think we'll always be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know as just friends." He said practically whispering.

"Oh I don't know." I said looking down.

The silence that took place between us felt like a millennium even though it was only a few seconds. Max suddenly got up. He smiled mischievously and snatched my hat off my head and ran like hell. I got up also smiling and chased him, well that was a great way to break the silence. I chased for about 2 minutes until I finally tackled him to the ground. We wrestled around for a bit until I finally pinned the blonde with a smirk. I had his arms above his head as he struggled and I put my hat back on. We laughed until he suddenly blushed for some reason. I then realized how close our faces were. I looked him in his eye and he stared back at me until slowly we closed our eyes and I lowered my head. I could've sworn I felt the heat of his lips when my doorbell suddenly rung. We both jumped and I landed on the side of the blonde who seconds ago I was about to kiss. We dismissed the though and quickly laughed at how the doorbell scared us like nothing had happened. I answered the door and saw Kai, Kenny, Ray, and Alan walk in and set their bags aside. "I hope you two are packed." Kai said sitting on our living room couch.

"Yeah we are." I said closing the door.

"You guys can do what you want for the next two hours but I want you guys asleep at 8."

"Yes sir!" Max, Ray, Kenny, and I chimed in. For the next two hours all we really did was play the wii in my living room until it was time to go to bed. We all rolled out our sleeping bags that we kept at my house and finally went to bed at 10 because we kept talking about random stuff. Right now I'm staring at the ceiling thinking about what occurred a few hours ago. I put my hands to my face rubbing my eyes telling myself to get some sleep before spreading them out across the floor. They suddenly met with a certain blonde's hand and I looked over at him. He was awake as well.

"Goodnight Tyson." He said smiling at me.

"Goodnight Max." I said smiling back. We looked at the ceiling for a few more minutes until we finally fell asleep.

YEAH! I'm updating faster than ever now! Plz review! Reviews help ppl! Special thanks to beyblade-lover and Angelwalhalla and Spazwalhalla. Also kelseywazhere for getting rid of my writers block, you guys keep me going!


	5. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I in this or any other chapters or stories that I write.

Chapter 5: Flashbacks

Tyson turned up the music he was listening to; trying to drown out his thoughts of what was happening a few seats away from him. His heart was beating fast and he felt almost like he was going to die. The G-Revolutions (and Alan) were currently on the airplane which would take them to their resort in Disney World and so far, an hour into the flight, Tyson was absolutely miserable. There were three people to a seat with Tyson, Kai, and Ray on the left and Max, Alan, and Kenny on the right. After they had taken off a movie had came on in the screen above each aisle. The movie just happened to be one of Max's favorites so when it came on he turned to him to see if he was watching. That was when he felt his heart drop. The smile on his face quickly dropped and he looked away quickly so that his eyes found themselves looking into the clouds. For some reason, just the thought of Max and Alan kissing was enough to bring the teen's mood to low, but to see them making out just a few feet away simply hurt him harder than ever. He kept asking himself why he cared even though he clearly knew the answer. He put his earphones in his ears and turned some music on to try to calm himself. He knew he shouldn't have been getting worked up over something as silly as this but he couldn't help it. Kenny and Ray had fallen asleep during the flight and Kai had gone to the bathroom leaving him all alone on his side.

Max finally stopped kissing Alan when he noticed Finding Nemo was on the screen. "Hey Alan this is one of my favorite movies of all time!" he said to the other blonde.

"That's nice. Lets kiss some more." He said trying to kiss the boy again.

"No not right now. I like this movie." Max replied playfully pushing the boy away.

"Whatever wake me when we get there." Alan said closing his eyes.

Max shrugged his shoulders. 'Maybe Tyson will watch it with me.' He thought getting out of his seat and walking over to where Tyson was sitting. He sat down next to him and smiled. "Finding Nemo's on." He said shaking the boy's shoulder. Tyson didn't budge; he only turned up his music and continued to stare outside. "Tyson you ok?"

The bluenette turned his head. "Can you leave me alone for a little?" Tyson said not looking directly at him. He didn't say it with force; he just sort of mumbled it.

"But we love this movie. We used to stay up wat-"

"Maxie I just want to be alone right now." Tyson said interrupting him.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry I bothered you." He said looking down. He hugged his knees wondering why the boy was suddenly depressed. He'd hoped he had done nothing to upset him. He was happy just before they got here so he didn't understand what could have upset him.

"Max?" the boy said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Max replied still looking down.

"Get some sleep kay? I'm just tired is all." Tyson said not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Ok." Max said feeling better now that he knew he wasn't being ignored. He snuck a look at the blue haired blader to see he had fallen asleep that quick.

(Max's POV)

I couldn't help but watch him sleep for some reason. It's like when I saw his face just totally relaxed, I wondered why I couldn't be in that state. It was just something about him. I mean I really like Alan too but when I kissed him, something was missing. But when I kissed Tyson I-. I felt something. Ok we didn't really kiss, and it was probably just a mistake that our faces were even that close. Plus I don't have a crush on my best friend. I'm going out with Alan. But how come there's this feeling I get every time I see that blue haired boy smile? Its more than friendship I can feel it, but I'm afraid of what that feeling might be. Gah! This is not helping me get to sleep at all! I need to think of something relaxing, like when Alan and I first met. That should be interesting enough to put me to sleep.

(Flashback Normal POV)

Max launched Draciel into the arena at a high speed. He kept the beyblade spinning in the middle trying to work on its balance with the new ring he added. The blade started to wobble and Max retracted it before it fell, sighing before preparing to launch again. "Hey Max?" his father suddenly yelled from upstairs. He was downstairs practicing in the basement of his father's shop when he heard him. He put his blade away and walked upstairs.

"Yeah dad?" he said looking up at him.

"I'd like you to meet our sponsors. They're the ones who got you that rare defense ring you've been practicing with." He said gesturing to the people standing before him. There was a woman with an all black suit with blonde hair. She had on a great smile and looked nice as it is.

"It's nice to meet you young man." She said in a very polite voice.

"Um likewise." Max said shaking her outstretched hand.

"This is Claudia and her son Alan. They've moved into our town recently from America. Claudia and I used to take turns watching you too when you were little. You probably don't remember." His father said still smiling.

"Hey nice to meet you." Max said politely.

"You too." Alan said returning the smile. He had straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red shirt. His pants were a bright blue. Over the shirt he had a blue jacket that resembled Tyson's except the sleeves were rolled down.

"I figured since you were about to go to practice you could take Alan along and introduce him to the gang." Mr. Tate said.

"Yeah that sounds ok. Let's go Alan." Max said walking to the door. They made it to the grassy area where they practiced quickly and they saw that the gang was already there. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Max said walking over to them. "This is Alan. His mom sponsors the bey gear my dad gets at the shop."

"Oh awesome! Nice to meet you!" Tyson said smiling at the boy.

Alan looked at the boy and made a face. "Who are you weirdo's?" the boy said stubbornly.

"What?" Tyson said suddenly looking dumbfounded.

"Um these are my friends." Max said excusing the comment. "Tyson, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, and Dizzy." Max said pointing to each as he said their name.

"Oh whatever, lets go back to the shop." Alan said walking away.

Tyson watched Alan and the excused from practice Max walk away. "I don't like him." The blader said crossing his arms.

"Ok Tyson back to work."

(Back to Max's POV)

From that day on Alan and I started to hang out more often. I guess that's when Tyson and I kinda drifted apart. But it's ok now. I mean were best friends again. It's going to stay that way too. At least I hope it will. I almost lost him once; I don't want it to happen again. But Alan is my boyfriend; I have to spend time with him. Then at the same time, Tyson is… Ok this isn't helping me sleep. I really need to talk to him once we land. He looked upset just a moment ago. The only other time he said he wanted to be alone was when I asked him to come over for game night. Boy did that give me a scare when he said no. I felt so bad about blowing him off. The real shocker was when Alan asked me out though. Maybe that will put me to sleep. Not in a bad way though mind you.

(Flashback (Again) Max's POV)

"Bye Tyson!" I yelled at the boy as he walked off to his house. Its to bad Alan came over though, I really was looking forward to playing more with him to today. It was fun. I looked at Alan and brought the smile back to my face that had disappeared when Tyson left. Yes the smile was fake but I wouldn't be the Max you all knew if I didn't throw one out there from time to time. "So what game did you get?" I asked Alan.

He shook his head. "I didn't get a game. I wanted to ask you something." He held my hand and I blushed. "Will you go out with me Maxie?" (Somewhere a few blocks away a certain blue haired boy twitched uncontrollably.) I blushed a deep red. He had just asked me out! Out of nowhere! I didn't respond, I mean how could I? It was too sudden. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before kissing me fully on the lips. I panicked but didn't pull away and let him kiss me. Besides what was the harm? No one was getting hurt right?

"Alan, I"

"Shhh. Come on, lets go on a date." He said pulling me along with him. My head was still spinning and I didn't really know what to do. How was I going to break this to the guys? That after three months of knowing him I'm finally going out with him? What about Tyson? Man this is going to be rough. We walked back to the shop just as Dad was closing it; hand in hand. He looked up from his desk and saw us walk in. I was blushing pretty hard and Alan was smiling. "Hey Mr. Tate! Can I borrow Max for a few more hours?" he asked.

"Sorry Alan, I need Max to help me count stock." Dad said putting the pencil in his hand in the crook of his ear.

"Oh well bummer. I'll come by tomorrow night Maxie." He said before kissing me on the cheek. He walked out and the door clinged behind him.

"So you two are going out I take it?" Dad said continuing to count stock.

I sat on the counter. "Yeah." I answered him.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Well, I am really; I guess it just feels sort of sudden. And I feel bad for Tyson as well." I said swinging my legs on the counter looking at the floor.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Huh?" I said suddenly turning around.

"You're going to have to tell him some time Max. He's your best friend right? He deserves to know.

I sighed. "I know. I don't know if I can face him though. We were having so much fun today then Alan comes, he leaves when it was supposed to be our day, and then I show up saying were going out the next day? There's no way."

"I guess your right. Why did you say yes then?" he said turning around to look at me. I was silent for a moment, I couldn't think of an answer. "Go on home Max. It's been a long day anyways." He suddenly said smiling.

"But don't you need help with the stock?" I asked getting off the counter.

"No, its only minor stuff. I just wanted to talk with you as all. I was kind of expecting Tyson to be with you so when I saw Alan I guessed what had happened."

I gave him a big hug. "Thanks Dad." I then walked out of the store and to our house a few minutes away. We had recently moved once the whole world in crisis thing was over. We were now living about a minute from Tyson by the riverbank where we first met in a house newly built. I walked to the house and kept my head down. To get to our block we had to take a right from Tyson's house, go across the street to the left and you couldn't miss the all white house looking at the river. I didn't want to look at the dojo as I walked past it. I felt too bad so I kept walking. I planned that I would tell Tyson tomorrow before practice.

(Back to Max's POV)

As you can see, that didn't work out at all. I wanted Tyson to be the first I told. Instead everyone got the shock of their life when I announced it when the power went out. I took a deep breath before letting it go and closing my eyes. I leaned my head over to the right and it fell on something strong but cozy. I snuggled up closer to it before suddenly falling asleep. I wonder what that object was.

(Normal POV 2 hours later…)

"Hey Max! MAX! Wake up." The blonde opened his eyes and saw an all navy blue airport seat in front of him. He looked around to see where the voice came from before he finally realized it was Tyson. He closed his eyes wanting a few more minutes of sleep.

"Come on Maxie, I'm ok with you sleeping on me and all but I can't feel my right arm." He heard the boy say right next to him.

Max opened his eyes and realized that in his sleep he had wrapped his arms around Tyson's arm and was currently snuggled into him. He blushed and quickly let go. "Sorry." The blonde said blushing.

Tyson moved his arm around before stretching and standing up. "It's ok. You must have been sleeping pretty well huh?"

"Yeah. Are we here?" he answered him standing up seeing that all the other passengers were getting there bags down.

"Yup, look outside." Tyson said gesturing towards the window.

The blonde looked outside to see that they had indeed arrived. "I can't believe were going to Disney world!!" he said suddenly getting hyped up again.

The process to get off the plane, to the bus, and to the hotel was a long and tiring one. The line to get off the plane was super slow and everyone was bunched up trying to get off. Once in the actual airport they had to wait for their bags to come through, sign in, and wait an hour for the bus. Once the shuttle had finally gotten there they climbed in and enjoyed the privacy of the two hour ride. There were no people except for the bladers and Alan and the shuttle was nicely air conditioned. But the ride was still pretty boring as there were no real sites to see on the way to their destination. Max and Alan however managed to pass the time by making out during most of the trip. Tyson was aware and tried to occupy himself by looking outside. There were 4 two person seats and you can guess who sat where. Tyson was alone in the back seat across from Kai and Ray, and behind Kenny. He didn't feel like talking however. After he had woken up from his nap on the plane he felt fresh and like nothing had happened. Like his old self. But seeing this simply brought the pain back and he decided on ignoring the two whenever they were together. Hopefully this would help cope. When the shuttle finally got to the 5 star hotel they were staying in they all felt excited. It was about 6 o' clock so they still had time to do at least one thing before dinner which was served at 9.

(Tyson's POV)

Damn I'm happy to be off of that plane and in the actual park. It took us half an hour to unpack in the giant hotel suite that we had which I'll describe to you later. It took forever! But anyways after we were done we headed to the actual thing we came to see. Disney World. We walked into the giant plaza marveling at its gigantic-oscity. Ok that's not a word but this place was gigantic! I wonder who I get to enjoy it with.

"Hey Max come on! Let me show you my favorite part of this place!" Alan said dragging the blonde into the crowd.

"Be at 'The Ball' at nine!" Ray said to Max before he was dragged off.

"I want to check out something of my own." Kenny said straightening his glasses and walking off.

"Well that just leaves us then." Ray said looking at me and Kai. "What do you want to do Tyson?" Ray asked me.

"I-I don't know. You guys can go ahead. I'll meet you at 'The Call' at nine ok?" I said wanting to explore.

"It's 'The Ball', Cinderella section. Are you sure?" Ray said looking at me like only he could.

"Yeah. I'm not sad, I just want to explore." I said smiling.

"I guess you knew what I was thinking huh?" he said laughing.

"Yup. Later." I said before walking into the giant crowd. I wasn't really thinking about Max and Alan anymore. My curiosity got the better of me. I kept walking through the crowds, looking in stores, being hounded by fans and getting on a few rides to boot. All this took up most of my time and at about 8:30 I planned to head back. As you can tell nothing really happened. Time passed quickly and I soon found myself heading to 'The Ball' for dinner. Oh yeah, my birthday is coming up too! In two days, I will be 16. I think they might be planning a party so I didn't say anything. I just hope no one forgets. Especially Max.

Sorry for the rushed ending but I need to get started on the next chappy! Its going to be… interesting. Let's just say Tyson's b-day is coming up and he is going to make an unusual friend. How will Max react? Trust me stay tuned, you don't want to miss the next one!

But on other matters; Plz review! Any ideas or suggestions are surely welcomed.


	6. Doggie Bag

Chapter 6: Doggie Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

Lets see; oh yeah! Last time I was walking to 'The Ball' and we were both bored because nothing had happened right? Well nothing happened there either! I swear! The day I came into this Earth is coming up and no one is acting like anything is happening. If they forget though I have the perfect plan to get back at all of them in one room. But anyways I walked to 'The Ball' and we ate. Yes I know, boring right? The only conversation going on at the table was where we went and how fancy the place was. After dinner we headed back to our hotel which was 5 minutes from the entrance of the Mickey and Friends section. In the town district I think. We were still in the park though and didn't have to bother leaving. We checked in and proceeded to walk to the elevator which was a shiny gold color and into our suite. Now onto the suite. It was on the top floor and as soon as the elevator opened it was the only double door room down the entire hallway. So when you came up, BAM! It was right there about 8 feet away. Anyways when you opened said double doors you were faced with the living room. It was placed right center in the middle. On the right wall was a large flat screen TV, and across from it, a couch with two arm chairs diagonal from it. A coffee table was set in the middle of the two armchairs. Now if you walked in and took a few steps forward, directly next to you, on the right, would be the kitchen. It had a sort of bar counter top facing the direction of the living room, a fridge in the bottom left corner and counter tops going in a half of square around the kitchen. In the middle was a small table for four. Next were the rooms. If you walked past the kitchen area, into the living room, and looked to your left you would see three doors. Each was a bedroom with two queen sized beds with two closets on each side. You can already guess who Max was rooming with, Kai was with Ray, and Kenny was with me. I was ok with those pairings I guess. Still, I did feel a little uneasy knowing they had the room to themselves. But I'm not thinking about that right now, it gives me a stomach ache. After the bedrooms we have the bath room which is located on the opposite side of the bedrooms a few feet from the TV. Now this sounds like a pretty good suite right? Well that's not the best part. Once you step into this suite staring you in the face is a screen door in the living room. Outside of this door is a pool and a view like none you've ever seen. I've yet to go out there myself since it's my first day though. That's basically our suite for the vacation though. Now where were we? Oh yeah. We all walked through the double doors and settled on the couch. It was sort of like a meeting time I guess.

"Ok, now you can stay up how ever long as you would like but I want you in the bed by at least 2. Anyone going to bed now?" Kai said from his seat in the armchair.

"Me. I'm bushed. Come on Max" Alan said yawning and walking into his room.

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay up a little longer." He said smiling.

"Suit yourself. You guys keep an eye on my boyfriend, and no one try anything or I will inflict peril on you. Especially you Tommy!" Alan said kissing the blonde.

Everyone sweat dropped except for me. "The hell did you say!?" I said standing up. Now yes I know that you've heard how mature I've gotten right? Well sometimes I still get pretty worked up. Especially when its someone who I'm not to fond of.

"Tyson, just ignore him." Kenny said watching the boy leave the room. Max was giggling at his boyfriends comment. I sat back down with a huff and tried to calm myself down.

"Well now that that's over, Tyson, how old are you?" Ray asked smiling.

"15." I answered wondering what he was up to.

"As I thought. Ok Kenny now!" he shouted to the brunette. He nodded and turned on the TV. I gasped at what I saw. On the screen was all of the teams we had bladed against (no bad ones) who all screamed happy birthday at me. I literally fell back off of the couch!"

"H-how!?"

"I simply told everyone to get on their computers and that we would surprise you with it." Kenny said smirking. "Happy birthday Tyson."

"You guys, thanks so much! This is the best!" I said standing up.

"So your going to be the big 1 6, huh Tyson? From the White Tigers, we all wish you a happy birthday." Lee said giving me a thumb's up.

"You only turn 16 once right? Congrats! From the All Starz, Happy Birthday!"

"Hey don't forget us! Happy B-day from all in the Majestic's!"

There were a lot more people on the screen than just mentioned. It took me about an hour just to get congratulated; a number of people demanding battles and saying they had something for me. But in about an hour everyone said their goodbyes and we turned off the TV. I leaned my head back on the couch. "You guys are the best." I said smiling.

"Were not done yet." Max said grinning. "What's a birthday without presents?"

"I'll go get mine." Kai said walking into his room.

"Well I'll start. Ray said stepping up. Here you go." He said handing me a short box. I opened it and saw a small metal rod. I picked it up wondering what it was when it suddenly extended to the size of a large metal stick, about the size of my body. I clicked the button on the side and it shrank back to its normal size.

"Nice! Thanks Ray!" I said giving the boy a hug. 'This will come in handy if a certain blonde gets out of hand.' I thought to myself smirking

"No problem. I'm going to have to teach you how to use it though. Whenever you're ready I am." He said smiling and not noticing the looke I was giving the stick.

"Definitely." I said putting it in my pocket for later use. I then turned and looked at Max. His head was down. "Max? You forgot didn't you?"

He then smiled and held up a beautiful, um, thing. It was in the shape of a dragon and glowed a bright blue in the light. It was held up by a silver chain. "I would never forget my best friends birthday, much less yours." He said putting it around my neck. "It fits you."

"Max. Where did you- when did you." I stammered holding up the bright amulet/ pendant thing.

"It's made of cerulean. Very hard to find so don't go trading it for parts." He said smirking.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thanks a lot Maxie." I said hugging the boy. I then leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the lobby tonight ok? When everyone is asleep."

He nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Gotta love that blonde. I suddenly realized Kai had reentered the room with a large box. He set it down in front of me. "Happy Birthday."

I raised an eyebrow. I slowly took off the top of the box and nearly had a heart attack when a black thing jumped on top of me and started licking my face. It backed off and sat on my stomach. It then barked a few times before licking me again. "His name is Cerberus. He's a Siberian husky. You can thank the Demolition Boys later. Seems he's taking a liking to you. Weird, he doesn't really like strangers." Kai said watching the puppy attack my face.

I laughed and picked the puppy up, holding it an eye length. It looked at me in return. We held eye contact for awhile before he barked and licked my nose. "No way! Kai you actually got me a puppy!?" I said placing the dog on the ground.

He simply smiled. I took that as a familiar Kai answer and petted the young puppy. Max bent down next to me and tried to pet him with no such luck. The dog barked at the boy, quickly standing in front of me as to protect me. Max was surprised and fell back on his butt. Everyone laughed after that.

"Seems he only like's Tyson." Ray said smirking and making sure to keep his distance. He was a neko-jin after all.

"He won't bite, he just defends." Kai said petting the puppy. He then stood up and walked towards his room. "I'm going to bed, you guys can play all you want but at 2, its lights out.

"Ok." I said picking up the young puppy. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play a few games." Kenny said holding up a few new video games he had bought.

"Sure. Let's play." I said sitting down on the end of the couch. Max sat next to me and we started the game pretty quickly. Max seemed to be winning, as usual, but still we managed to cause some excitement. Oh yeah, now to Cerberus. He was a black and white Siberian husky (white underbelly, nose/mouth, and paws. His back was all black.) And was very playful. With me at least. He doesn't take kindly to strangers as we soon found out. The puppy was currently at my feet barking whenever I stood up yelling at the TV screen. He seemed to know what was going on. After awhile, we all got really bored. Kenny went to bed at about 1, leaving Ray, Max, Cerberus, and Me. Scratch that. I looked down and saw that my puppy had fallen asleep from boredom. I picked him up, holding him like a baby.

"He's harmless when he's asleep." Max said petting him.

"Yeah. What time is it Ray?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"About time to go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow. Good night guys." He said walking into his room. Max also said good night and he went into his room while I made a pallet on the floor for Cerberus. I put him down gently and lie down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I really thought Max had forgotten my birthday. The way things were going I thought it would happen automatically. But he kept his promise. He didn't forget who his friends were. I think I'll get him now.

I got up out the bed with a yawn and crept towards Max's room. When I looked in I saw he wasn't there however. I walked into the living room and looked around. No where to be found. I was about to head to the lobby when I saw him outside looking at the magnificent view we had. I walked outside and stood next to him. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said not taking his eyes off of the grand sight before him.

"Yeah it is. I didn't even know places like this existed." I said following his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we used to travel and stuff, we never really took the time off to even think about stuff like this. It was straight training from day one. But now that I'm here, it's like I've been missing out on so much. Corny huh? That's why I told you to meet me here. Tonight is going to be a fireworks show, and I managed to get two tickets on the way back to 'The Ball.'" I then looked at the blonde. "Do you want to go with me?" I asked thoughtfully.

"What about the guys?"

"I just wanted this to be between me and you, Max. Just us. Please?"

He nodded and smiled. "Let's go."

I smiled back at him before hugging him. "Come on! We don't want to miss it!" I said pulling him into out the door quietly and into the elevator. I was building with excitement. I'd heard a lot about this show from different fans. When the elevator finally opened I rushed out grabbing the blonde and bringing him with me. Once we were out in the street of the hotel, I noticed that a novelty shop was right across from the hotel. I should check it out later. You have to understand though that we are IN the park. Were not by it, were actually inside the park. I mean, I could see Cinderella's Castle from here. It was still surprisingly crowded out in the streets meaning that we weren't the only ones going to see the show. I grabbed Max's hand and led him through the crowd, not wanting him to get lost. That would've been bad. The show was taking place in the courtyard of Cinderella's Castle. Our seats were in the grass looking directly out at the lake. They were exclusive since not that many people wanted to be that close to the fireworks. This was good. I didn't exactly want to be in a crowded area right now. I led the blonde to the gates of said castle where we presented our tickets.

"Tyson how did you pay for these?" Max asked me as we walked into the back of the castle via a walkway.

"I dipped into the National Tyson Fund." I said smiling.

"How much did they cost?"

"Umm, about two-fifty each."

"What!? Tyson, it's your birthday not mines! I couldn't possibly pay you back."

"Hey hold it, who said anything about paying me back?"

"But Tyson that's a lot of money."

"It's ok. Besides remember when I was late to your party because I had overslept? I'm paying you back."

Max suddenly remembered that he had told Tyson that he owed him one for forgetting. "Idiot! This isn't how you pay me back." He said pouting.

I looked at him and laughed. "I know." I said putting an arm around his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around mine's and we continued to walk into the courtyard, laughing. The courtyard was already full; tables were set up along the walls and there was a walkway that you could go down which would place you in a grassy area along the riverbank. That's where our seats were. We walked down there, having to get through a few fans and autographs before we actually got there. Once we did, Max sat down while I stood admiring how it felt to be here. Not at the actual show but with Max. I was about to sit down when I felt something land on my back. It pushed me down and before I hit the ground INCHES away from falling in the river, I managed to turn my body around so that I landed on my back. Yes I know I'm good right? Wrong. I hurt my wrist from that little stunt. I looked up and saw Cerberus on my chest. He barked happily and started licking my face. I laughed and sat up. "You followed me here didn't you boy?" I said smiling.

"That's some dog you have Tyson." Max said laughing at me.

"Yeah I know. You want to watch the show don't you?" I said to the puppy. He barked in reply before licking my chin. I sat down next to Max and placed him between us. "Well were here." I said after awhile.

"Yup. Thanks for bringing me, Tyson." He answered quietly.

"No problem. Um, is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Alan…" I said feeling down all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

"I'm just worried some times." I said sitting up.

He sat up and put his arm around my shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help it. I really don't think that Alan is the right guy for you Max."

"You really are sticking to your opinion of him aren't you?"

"Max listen-"

He shook his head. "You don't know him like I do Tyson. So please stop saying things like that."

I was about to reply but stopped there. He wouldn't listen to me. "Ok." I said giving up and looking at the water waiting for the fireworks to start. Cerberus whimpered and jumped on my head. I didnt really feel him though.

"Tyson?" he suddenly said after he'd noticed my mood.

"Yeah?"

"What type of guy would be right for me then?"

I blushed. "Ehh, someone who respects you and your friends. Someone who won't criticize you at all or even think about forcing you to do anything. Someone who you trust. I guess that kind of guy would be good." I whispered putting my head down trying to hide the tears that were for some reason coming to my face.

"You mean someone like you?" he said blushing.

"What!?" I exclaimed, my face turning red. I jerked my head up so fast that Cerberus actually had to jump off for risk of being thrown into the river.

"Well you definitely respect all of your friends, you've never criticized me except if I really needed it, and I trust you with my life." He said turning his face to the side. He was blushing too!

"Ye-Yeah I guess." I said. It suddenly got really awkward. He then put his hand over mine's blushing. I looked at him as both of our faces were red. I then noticed just how blue his eyes were. I needed to get a better look, so I leaned in forward. It was then that he did the same as me. I suddenly remembered the last times our faces were this close. Back when we were at my house. We nearly kissed. Is that what's happening? My heart is pounding so hard right now; it feels like it might burst. I've never felt like this. Our faces got even closer. I could smell him now. He smelled really good. I can't even describe it. I closed my eyes shortly after he did and leaned my head in even closer. I felt something very soft against my lips. It was at this time, under the fireworks show, in Disney World, that I felt that I really loved Max. I was kissing him! I felt all of my emotions flow into that kiss. Jealousy at Alan, Friendship, and Love all at once. It sort of felt good. I had always imagined somewhere in the back of my mind what it would have felt like to actually kiss him that day before we left on vacation. Now I was living it. I could have sworn our kiss lasted for only a minute but it was the longest minute of my life. I memorized every detail of that kiss. It was then that he pulled away slowly. We both opened our eyes at the same time feeling the effects. He then looked away for some reason.

"I'm sorry Tyson. I cant, I mean I sort of want to but you know I can't." He said holding back a sob.

"I-I know Maxie. It's ok." I said feeling heartbroken. I looked up. "The finale's starting." I said hoping to cheer him up.

He looked up and smiled a little. "Yeah."

At this moment I was trying to be the one in control. I tried to pretend that it was ok that we couldn't have moments like the one we just had. But, and here's the funny thing, I couldn't cry. I know corny right? I don't know, maybe this vacation wasn't such a good idea. I suddenly felt Cerberus licking my hand. He looked up at me; he wasn't playing, he was comforting me. I picked him up and placed him on my head causing a playful bark from him. I then stood up. "Max I'm going to head back." I said blankly.

"What? But it's not over yet." He said looking at me.

"Yeah I know but, I'm tired." I said almost hitting myself at the lame excuse. I've used that line so many times in the last few days.

"I'll come with you." He said standing.

"Nahh, you can enjoy the show. See you." I said putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket and walking away, out of the courtyard. "Things are really getting complicated huh Cerberus?" I said to the dog that was still on my head. He barked in return. I laughed for some reason. "If only I could understand you. You could tell Max how stupid he's being right?" He barked loudly and swatted my face with his paw. We walked into the hotel and into the brown wooded elevator. I pressed the number 5 which brung us to the top floor. The door opened and we walked down the straight hallway leading to our room. I put the key in, turned it, and walked into the suite. I also made sure to close the door behind us. "Home sweet home huh Cerberus?" I whispered. He barked lowly as well before suddenly jumping off my head and running in my room. Wonder what got into him. I walked into my room and saw Kai on my bed with Cerberus licking his face.

"Good boy." He said petting him. He was in his pajama's which was just him shirtless with black pants. No, I'm not drooling as some of you may think I am. I don't think of him like that.

"Kai? What are you doing in here?" I said getting some pajama pants out of the closet.

"I sent Cerberus to go get you. I heard you sneak out."

I froze. "Uhhh, well Kai you see what had happened was, ummm."

"Its ok, I knew you were going to do it. I found the tickets hidden under your pillow."

"What? When? Why did you even come in here?" I asked all at once.

"Cerberus made a mess in my bed. So I'm crashing in here for tonight." He said petting the Siberian husky. I put on my pajama pants, and took off my shirt as well.

"Whatever." I said not really caring at the moment. We had slept together a few times so it was nothing new. NO, not like that! I got in bed next to him but not to close and put the covers over my naked shoulders. Cerberus jumped off the bed and into his pallet, in the middle of me and Kenny's bed. I then took my hat off, put it on my bedpost, and took the rubber band holding my hair together out. I lie on my stomach and looked at the Russian next to me. He had his eyes closed and I watched as his chest rose and fell lightly. He suddenly opened one eye. "What?" he said quietly.

I blushed. "Oh uh nothing. Good night." I said closing my eyes. I wasn't asleep though. I had thinking to do. Max had rejected me tonight. Damn it hurt like hell. For some reason though the tears still didn't come.

(Normal POV, later that night)

Tyson tossed and turned in his sleep. His pillow was stained with tears even though he was deeply asleep. Kai suddenly awoke to his struggling. He cursed himself before going in the kitchen and getting a hand towel. He put warm water in it, wrung it, and went back into Tyson's room. He placed it lightly on the boy's head and he stopped squirming for a minute. He was breathing pretty heavily and his temperature had gone up really high. For some reason he was shivering though. "Gah, I'm not good in these situations." Kai said wondering what to do. "Um maybe I should wake up Ray." He was about to stand up when he felt Tyson's arm wrapped around his, holding on tightly. He was crying in his sleep, and it seemed serious as he was holding onto Kai's arm so tight that he could barely feel it. He sat back down. He was in real pain but there was nothing he could do. Kai slipped under the covers with him and the boy latched on to his chest, holding him tightly. Tyson sniffled before starting to cry again deeply into Kai's chest. 'Damn he's like a child right now.' Kai thought. 'And I'm no good with kids.' He reached his hand over and ran his hand through Tyson's hair. "It'll be ok Tyson." He whispered to the boy. The boy suddenly calmed down, and sniffled a few times. Kai continued to run his hands through his hair until he finally felt the boy breathe easy. They stayed like that for most of the night, until Tyson awoke early in the morning.

-----------------------------------------

Well I hope that was worth the wait. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. A big thanks to kelzeywashere and angel (angelwalhalla and spazalla, hope u don't mind the nickname. ) for support. PLZ Comment and tell me how I'm doing. Any ideas or suggestions are still welcomed.


	7. Vents

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 7: Vents

I yawned heavily and opened my eyes. Daylight already? Man what time is it? I rubbed my eyes and looked next to me. "Kai's gone." I said simply. I rolled onto the side he slept on, feeling the warmth his body had left. He had just gotten up apparently as it was still really warm. I lie there for awhile just, well, laying there. It was at this time I noticed that I couldn't hear anything. I stood up and walked into the living room. Hmm, nobody was here. I looked in Kai's room and saw Ray was gone as well. I then walked over and opened the door to Max's room. Both teens were asleep in their beds. I looked at Alan who had his hand down his pants, eww, and then at Max. My heart suddenly lurched when I saw the blonde. He was asleep but when I looked at him, all the memories of last night flowed into my head at a really fast rate. The fireworks, the talk we had, the kiss, and… Rejection. My eyes watered and I walked into the kitchen quickly getting something to drink. I downed a glass of water quickly and held myself together. The pain was fresh in my heart and, just like last night, I felt it would explode. Except this time, it wasn't a good reason. I sat on the counter and sighed. So this was rejection? I chuckled at myself. Never, not once in my entire life time did I feel like this.

"Morning Tyson." Someone said stumbling me out of my thoughts. It was Max. He had on green pants and an orange shirt. An orange jacket was tied around his waist.

"M-morning." I mumbled lowly so that hopefully he wouldn't hear me. My head was down and I suddenly felt like crap and wished Kai and Ray were here.

"He said good morning Travis! Or can you not hear?" Alan said suddenly popping up behind him.

I hopped up off of the counter I was sitting on and looked at him giving him an angry look. "I heard what he said." I answered looking him in the eye. I wasn't exactly in a good mood, and this wasn't exactly making it any better. I began to make my way towards my room.

"Well you should learn manners. Its no wonder you couldn't snag Max." he said smugly. I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I said, my mood getting worse by the second.

"I guess you really can't hear! Here let me shout it for you. You couldn't get Max because you're just a lowly bum who can't make real friends so instead you leech onto other people through beyblading who just happen to be bigger freaks than you are!!! Did you get th- huuu." I stopped that bastard midsentence. I watched as Max's eyes widened. Yes, I had finally hit Alan where he deserved it most. In his giant mouth. He was on the floor in shock looking at me. His nose was bloodied and he was holding his mouth. I cracked my knuckles and turned to walk away again. God that felt good. If only it were that easy though.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Max shouted at me.

I turned around. "Did you not hear what he said to me!?" I shouted right back.

"That doesn't mean you hit him!"

"What the hell else was I supposed to do!?"

"I don't know! But you didn't have to do that!"

"So your defending him!? You're going to sit there and let him say that to me!?"

He stopped for a minute as if thinking before Alan suddenly spoke up. "It doesn't matter Max. Someone who was raised by an old coot should be acting like this. It's only natural." He said standing.

I clenched my fists tightly. "Max move out of the way." I said calmly.

"I can't do that Tyson." He said looking down.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"If you try to fight him, you're fighting me too."

I was shocked. Did I really just hear that? "After all these years, I thought you were my friend. We'd been through so much together. We trained together, won together, and even lost together. We were never alone." I said fighting back tears. Cerberus had apparently woken up and bounded in right next to my side. He growled and crouched down. "I guess that was all just a lie." I paused before settling on my decision. This Max wasn't my friend, I don't know who he was but this Max was not my friend. "Then so be it." I said putting up my fists in an offensive fighting stance. "I'm not holding back on you!"

Max gasped and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Don't worry Max. I'll kick this bozo's ass." Alan said pushing past the blonde. I signaled to Cerberus just to watch. He barked at me and bounded onto a couch to watch in case I needed help. I wouldn't of course. Alan suddenly rushed at me with a smirk.

I was angry at this point. Really angry. Throughout the years, Ray had taught me a lot of moves. Some of these, I only used if I was in a pinch. At this point I was deciding whether I should seriously hurt him or not. He threw the first punch which happened to be really slow. I dodged to the left and waited for his next move. He attacked again but this time trying to kick me in the stomach. I caught his kick halfway and smiled. I pushed his foot away causing him to stumble before I lunged in for the kill. I kneed him in his stomach before elbowing him in the jaw. He fell straight down and didn't budge. No, I didn't kill him; I didn't even knock him unconscious. The kid just couldn't take a punch. At this moment I had let my guard down which probably wasn't a good idea because before I knew it Max had tackled me onto the ground, hard. He sat on my stomach and punched me in my face, hardddd. I felt blood fly from my mouth at the force. He hit me again causing my head to fly the other way. He raised his hand about to hit me again when I suddenly caught it. He gasped as I raised my fist. I could have hit the blonde so hard that he could have had a permanent scar on his face, but instead I didn't. I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor. We both got up and put up our fists again preparing for more. It was then a thought came into my head. I can't do it. I knew all to well in my head that I wouldn't be able to hit him. I just couldn't. I had to got with the alternative. I lunged at him quickly before he had a chance to realize I had made the first move. I slammed him into the wall hard and held him there looking into his eyes. He was crying.

"What am I doing?" he said his tears getting through. He looked at me and saw the fierceness in my eyes. He then looked at my cheek and saw the blood coming from it, and the blood down my mouth. "Tyson, I'm so sorry." He breathed out crying. I released my grip on him and my eyes softened into a look of understanding.

"I can't believe I ever called you a friend." I said to him simply. "I trusted you with everything I had Max. Why did you do it?" He was looking at me now with water in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore." I said before whistling to Cerberus and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" he said trying not to cry anymore.

"I quit." I said simply. "You can consider me off of the team."

"WH-what!? Tyson you can't just-"

"I can and I am!!!" I yelled at him. "You hate me here so much, well fine! I'm finally leaving! Good riddance!" I opened the door refusing to listen to him anymore and stepped out slamming it behind me. I pressed the button on the elevator door and waited for it to come up. It opened just as the one across the hall opened revealing the rest of the team.

"Tyson! Sorry were late, we were getting breakfast. Wh-where are you going?" Ray asked rolling a cart of food to our door. He then noticed the blood I still had on me.

"Tyson what happened?" Kai said gesturing to the blood on my face.

I looked at him and wiped the new brimming tears from my face. "I'm sorry." I said just before the elevator door closed. I slid down onto the floor of the elevator and Cerberus jumped into my lap licking my face. I had to leave; I needed to do some thinking. I didn't even know where I was going but I had to get out of there.

(Normal POV)

Ray walked into their suite and set the food down on the table, the rest of the team following into the living room. Kenny sat down in one of the armchairs and turned on the TV not noticing a thing. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at Max who was on the ground holding his knees and Alan still knocked down on the floor. "Max what's wrong? What happened here?" Ray said after coming from the kitchen.

Max simply shook his head before putting his face in his knees. Kai then decided to say something. "Max, what happened here? Where's Tyson going?"

The blonde lifted his head up showing his tear filled eyes. "He quit." He said quietly before burying his head back in his lap and crying.

"He what!? What do you mean he quit!? Why would he?" Kai shouted at the blonde completely shocked. He picked him up by is collar and held the poor blonde up to the wall. "I swear to God Max if you did anything to hurt him in anyway I will personally make your life a living hell!"

Max didn't reply he only sniffled and continued crying.

"Kai calm down. Max tell us what happened." Ray said causing Kai to drop the blonde on the ground.

"I can tell you that." Alan suddenly said. He was sitting up with an ugly purple mark on his right cheek. "He had a temper tantrum because he couldn't take a joke is all. He ran off crying like the little baby he is." He said standing. Something in Kai suddenly snapped. This kid had broken Tyson's heart, caused tears to come from his eyes, made him quit the team, and he was still bad-mouthing him!? Kai walked over to the boy who was currently laughing. He picked him up by his collar and slammed him against a wall so hard that he made a crater in the wall which would probably cost a fortune to fix since it was so expensive. Alan shouted in pain and stared at Kai, fear in his eyes.

"I am so sick of you! I've put up with you from day one but now you've crossed the line! I am going to put you through hell!" Kai said his voice angry beyond comparison. Everyone in the room simply stared at him hoping he wouldn't kill him. Kai took the blonde and threw him against the wall hard before grabbing him again and launching him across the room. He hit the opposite wall and tried to crawl away quickly. He made it about an inch before he suddenly saw a pair of all black pants. He looked up and saw an angry neko-jin. Ray bicycle-kicked the boy into the ceiling causing another dent to be made. He hit the ground with a thud. He started to back up away from Ray and Kai when he hit the armchair. He looked up and saw Kenny smiling. He stood up quickly but was surprised when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"This is for Tyson!" Max said before punching Alan as hard as he could into the screen door causing him to break it and fall backwards completely unconscious. He looked at the boy on the ground for awhile before turning to his team. "I've made a huge mistake. Please, help me find Tyson! I wouldn't be here without him. I promise I'll fix this!" Max said tears in his eyes.

Ray looked at Kai who nodded. "What's the plan Chief?" Kai asked.

"Ok it looks like I can't track Tyson but I can track Cerberus. It seems they're moving inside this building. The best plan would be to split up and find him. Unfortunately there just so happens to be a mall in the basement of this hotel and many floors harboring bars, arcades, and other stuff. He could be anywhere. Kai, Ray you two get the mall. Max and I will take the hotel. We'll phone on these if we find him." Kenny said holding up his cell phone.

"Any questions?" Kai asked ready to go.

"Can someone give me lift to the vents? I want to check the rooms from up top." Max said shyly.

"Good idea. Come on, climb up." Ray said putting a hand out as a step tool for Max. Max placed his foot in the boy's hands and was hoisted up to the vent. He unloosened the screws, dropped the door of the vent and then climbed up. He signaled to the others that he had made it before starting to crawl through the vent.

(Max's POV)

I kept crawling through the dimly lit vents. I looked down on the bright lights of the many rooms that I crawled past making sure not to crawl directly on them for risk of falling. It was really stuffy in the vents and I was sort of claustrophobic. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of finding the boy I had so foolishly lost. I couldn't lose Tyson. I don't even know what was going through my head back there! I actually hit my best friend! I was trying so hard to deny that I was in love with him when the truth was that I couldn't live without him. But I blew it. When Alan said what he said the only thought going through my head was that we were just friends and that I didn't like him like that. That's why I put Alan before him. I couldn't take the truth. It was happening way to fast! I was so confused! I'm confused right now! Dammit! Gotta keep crawling though. I suddenly didn't feel the cool steel beneath my hand. I gasped before realizing that I was sliding down the vent shaft pretty fast. I hit the end of the slope with a thud before groaning. I looked down into the room below me and saw a couple of two watching a movie together. One of them then leaned over and kissed the other. I looked away quickly feeling myself start to tear up AGAIN. I continued feeling my way down until I reached a fork in the road.

In front of me was a cold steel wall, but there were two passages leading to the left and right. I sat down and leaned back on my hands wondering which way Tyson would take in this situation. Let me think. Tyson always goes to the right but he's probably trying to trick me so he's going to go to the left, but he knows someone will catch on so he would end up going right! I turned to the right and continued crawling down hoping I would find Tyson in one of the rooms the vents showed me. That's when it happened. I was crawling when my hand suddenly felt just the air again. I tried to catch my balance but it was too late. I felt myself falling and it wasn't long before my entire body had fallen off the edge of the vent. I did what anyone would do. Scream. This day had been a disaster! I had lost Tyson and now I wasn't going to find him because I was going to die! I fell through the vent and fell to the ground with a thud. I couldn't move. It was then that my body rolled down another slope. I didn't know what to do. I would die here in the vents and that would be it. No more Max. I suddenly hit something soft on the landing. I rolled onto the object, thankful that it had stopped the blow from the ground. I looked up and saw Tyson staring back at me. "H-how did you find me!?" he said puzzled about my recent drop in. I could see his face clearly as light was shining through the doors of the vents. My eyes widened and I didn't say anything.

(Normal POV)

Max suddenly jumped on top of the boy, who was currently sitting with his back to the wall, and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly refusing to let go. Tyson was shocked and didn't react at all. Cerberus was asleep next to Tyson which was good because he probably would have attacked the blonde for what he did. After awhile he felt his arms moving on their own and he wrapped his arms around the boy. He placed his head in the crook of his neck and smiled. "I'm actually glad." He said quietly. "If anyone were to find me here, I would want it to be you." Max squeezed him tighter not wanting to ever let go.

"Tyson, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He cried into the boys shoulder.

"I understand." Tyson replied rubbing his back. "It's ok now."

Max suddenly let go of the boy and put his forehead against Tyson's. He closed his eyes and kissed him slowly wanting it to last for as long as possible. Tyson pulled the boy closer to him in hug, holding him tightly. It was Tyson who pulled away first though. Max put his head on the boy's chest listening to his heart beat. "What about your boyfriend?" Tyson said putting his hand on the blonde's back.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I… I love you Tyson." Max said lowly.

Tyson felt his heart do a flip. The words he had wanted to here were just delivered to him out of his lovers mouth. "Maxie. I love you too." He said holding him tighter.

"See? I can't have a boyfriend if I'm in love with you." Max said sitting up on Tyson's knees.

"Am I your boyfriend then?" Tyson said blushing hard.

"If you wanna be." Max said also hiding a blush.

"Good. Then I'm your boyfriend from now on. Don't forget that." The navy haired boy said smiling.

"I won't. I promise." Max said hugging him. "Will you come back to the G Revolutions?" the blonde asked pleadingly.

"Uhhh, hmmm, sure." He answered hugging back. Max snuggled into him and sighed.

"Tyson, I'm really sorry. Please believe me. I don't know what came over me." Max said holding onto Tyson.

"Its ok, really it is. A lot has happened in these last few days, I don't blame you. But one thing." Tyson said looking at the boy mischievously.

"Anything."

"Well actually a couple things. One, don't ever let me see you crying again. Two, I'm the only one that can call you Maxie, except for Ray, and Three, did you have to hit me so hard?" Tyson said holding his face sympathetically.

Max smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry. You ready to go back now?"

"Heh heh, about that. I'm sort of lost." Tyson said smiling and scratching his head.

"You're what!?" Max shouted. "Were going to be stuck down here forever!"

"At least I'm with you." Tyson said looking at Cerberus, to shy to say such a thing to his face.

"Your right and I'm glad to get lost in a vent with you of all people." The blonde said kissing Tyson again. "Come on; let's find a way out of here."

Tyson put the sleeping puppy in his jacket so his head was sticking out of the front. (Kiba style.) The two bladers then started crawling through the gigantic vents. "Do you know what floor we're on?" Tyson asked after they had turned a corner.

"Nope. I thought you would know." Max said hoping that they wouldn't be stuck. They were crawling for awhile when Max suddenly slowed down to a halt. "Tyson." He said quietly.

The teen stopped crawling and looked at the blonde behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked crawling up to him.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked not looking at him.

"No, why would I be?"

"Because of the stuff Alan said. I sat there and let him say it. I even tried to defend him!"

"Well I was actually. I… hated you for it. I wondered why I had even became your friend so long ago. But when I saw you fall down an elevator shaft, get scratched up in these vents, and overcome your claustrophobia for me, I realized there must have been some mistake. That Max wasn't the one I knew. The one in front of me is. And I'd like to see the real Max make it out of these vents before he's 80."

Max was speechless. He only nodded happily and continued crawling next to the boy. After about 5 minutes they came to another dilemma; there was a dead end. Both sighed, already exhausted and looked around for another route. "Is there another path somewhere back there?" Max asked gesturing to the way they had came.

"No, and we can't go back because we got down here from falling down an elevator shaft." Tyson said resting his back on the wall.

"What about one of the rooms we crossed?"

"I guess we can get down from there. This is the only one though." Tyson said pointing to the one next to him. They looked through it and saw Kai, Ray, and Kenny standing there talking. Both of their faces lit up in excitement and they called their names loudly. The team looked over and saw them in the vents instantly.

"How did you guys get all the way down here!?" Kenny shouted at them from the 10 foot vent above them.

"We fell down an elevator shaft! Hold on! We'll lower ourselves down!" Tyson shouted from the top of the vent. He kicked off the vent door and looked down. "Whoa that's a long way down." Tyson said all of a sudden scared of heights. His hand suddenly slipped its hold and he felt himself falling. Max grabbed onto Tyson's waist trying to hold onto him but had no grip. Both teens fell at high speed, bracing themselves for impact. Tyson screamed as well as Max but, for some reason the pain never came. Tyson opened his eyes and saw Kai smirking at him. "Thanks Kai." He said hugging him.

"Get off of me!" a woman said struggling to get Max off of her. Max opened his eyes realizing what had happened. He then blushed when he saw the he had fallen on a woman who wasn't exactly in the best shape of her life. Tyson smiled before laughing at the blushing boy who was busy trying to make excuses for falling on her. Once Max had apologized about a million times the lady was satisfied and stormed away like an angry penguin.

Kai let Tyson down who took a deep breath before sighing. "Kai. Am I still apart of the team?" he said hopefully.

Kai pretended to think before smiling. "Of course." He said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Tyson hugged him back smiling.

"I'm glad your back Tyson." Max said joining in on the hug.

"Hey don't forget me. Welcome back Takao." Ray said also hugging his team. They all stayed like that for about three seconds until Tyson's stomach growled. Everyone laughed at the blushing boy before heading off to find something to eat.

(Later that night. Tyson's POV)

I'm sitting here in my bed just staring at the ceiling right now. Cerberus is on my chest, and ironically it feels as if a heavy weight has been lifted. Alan got amnesia from the beating he took and didn't remember anything that happened before he woke up, meaning he still believed Max to be his boyfriend even though Max had refused to kiss him many times during the day. We hung out for most of the day, especially Max and I. We were inseparable. It's still not that simple however. Alan is still here, and I don't even really know what to do from here. I think everyone's asleep by now. It's about 2 a.m. Therefore I took this time to reflect and try to absorb everything that had happened today.

Unfortunately a voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Tyson are you awake?" Max whispered from the door way. He had scared the crap out of me!

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see my head. "Y-yeah I am." I said before putting my arms behind my head and lying back down.

"Alan's snoring really loudly. Can I sleep in here?" he asked politely.

"Sure. Make yourself at home." I said petting the all black dog on my chest. He licked my chin before hopping off of my bed and into his brand new doggie basket. I then noticed that Max was spreading his cover out on the floor. "Max, what are you doing?" I whispered to the blonde. I could barely make his face out except for the moon shining brightly through the window.

"I'm making a bed so I can go back to sleep." He said simply.

"You're not sleeping on that hard wood floor! Come on hop in." I whispered lifting up my covers and patting the bed beside me. He smiled and got into bed next to me, scooting to the edge so that he was almost falling off. I laughed at him. "You won't get any sleep like that. Here." I pulled him close to me so that our foreheads were touching. I pulled the covers on top of us and smirked. "There. Don't be so shy Maxie."

"Ok. This is more comfortable." He said before snuggling into my chest. "Really comfortable."

"Good. Get some sleep." I said putting a protective arm around him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly after I heard Max snoring lightly. I guess thinking will have to wait until the morning.

(Kai's POV)

What the- oh man. I really need to teach Cerberus to let us know when he has to go. I guess that means I'm bunking with Tyson. I put on some new pajama pants before walking into the boy's room. "Hoy Takao. I need- ohhhh." I said noticing who Tyson was sleeping with. I smiled. I guess they worked it out after all. I'm happy for him but I still need a place to sleep. There was Max's bed but I was not sleeping in the same room as Alan. Wait duhh. Ray wouldn't mind. I walked back into my room and nudged Ray. "Ray, scoot over." I whispered quietly. He didn't budge. I nudged him harder.

"Kai I don't want anymore strawberries!" he said still asleep. He then opened his eyes and saw me. "Oh morning Kai. Is it time to train already?"

Am I that predictable!? "Ray scoot over, I need a place to sleep." I said gesturing to the wet spot in my bed.

"Ohh you made a mess." Ray said half asleep.

"No I didn't make a mess! It was Cerberus now scoot over!"

"Oh ok." He said blushing.

I got into bed with the sweet smelling neko jin and sighed before falling asleep. There was something about Ray. Something that made him different. Oh well, in the morning. I'm pretty tired.

----------------

Tell me whatcha think! There's only going to be one or two more chapters left! I'm thinking about a sequel starring Kai/Ray but that will have to wait until I get an ending straight. To my reviewers, err reviewer. I thank you for your time in reviewing this story. Its one of the most important things that gets me off my lazy butt and onto the computer. Thanks again!


	8. Owari

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 8: Owari

Authors Note: I decided to break away from the angst in this chappy. I mean Max and Tyson are together right? They deserve a break from the tears. Unless the tears are joyful. Joyful tears are ok. Enjoy! Super special ending by the way. I can't even believe I made it this far. I'm so cool! Jk. Thanks for sticking through it to the end though. Love you!

I suddenly sprang awake, bothered by something in my chest. It hurt really badly but I can't really describe it. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 7:35. Way too early for vacation. It was really quiet so I guessed everyone was still asleep. Kenny was also asleep underneath his covers. Wait a minute, why is Kenny in Alan's bed!? My eyes widened thinking of what it would be like if they went out. That's when I realized that there was someone next to me. I looked over and saw Tyson on his side facing away from me. That's when it hit me. Yesterday wasn't a dream. Everything that had happened had actually occurred! I turned my body towards his watching his naked back rise and fall slowly. It was really hot underneath the covers which explained why Tyson had his shirt off in the first place. I stripped mines off as well before lying back down with a sigh. Tyson soon turned over onto his other side, facing me. I stroked his cheek slowly marveling to myself how exciting this was that it wasn't a dream. I leaned over and kissed him, wrapping my arms around the sleeping boy's neck. He didn't respond, but after awhile I felt his lips move and his arms snake around my waist. He held me like that for a good 10 minutes before rolling onto his back bringing me with him. I broke away from some much needed air and put my head onto his chest. "That's a nice way to wake up." He said smiling.

"Glad you liked it. Your way better than Alan…" I kind of whispered towards the end realizing what I had just said. Luckily he took it as a compliment and grinned.

"I better be!" he said before laughing. I also joined in and we laughed for about 30 seconds before dying down still smiling. "Why are you up so early?" he asked me spreading his arms out on the bed.

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"Well I like the wake up call, but I'm going to get another hour of sleep." He said yawning. I propped up on my elbows to say ok but what I saw horrified me. Yes, its true that yesterday wasn't a dream but that means that the fight we had was real as well. The proof was right in front of my face and when I saw it, I instantly felt so much guilt it hurt. On Tyson's right cheek was a scar from where I had hit him. It was a small x shaped cross in his perfect skin. It wasn't ugly, in fact if I weren't the one that had caused it, I'd say it made him look even cooler. But I did cause it. That scar was a permanent reminder of what I had done. My eyes watered and my heart pounded against my chest. I think he must have noticed because he looked at me and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and slid off his chest and back onto my side of the bed. I buried my head in the pillow trying to tell myself it was ok. "Max. Is it something I said? I can stay up if you really want me too." He said obviously feeling it was his fault.

"Its not you Tyson." I muffled into my pillow. "I put that horrible scar on your beautiful face!" I yelled also into the pillow.

"You mean this cool battle mark? I like it actually. Thanks for it!" he said smiling.

"No its not! You're just saying that!" I said into the pillow.

"No I'm not. Really. Come on Maxie, cheer up." He said thoughtfully.

"Uh uh." I said into the pillow shaking my head.

"Cheer up." He said poking me in my ribs.

I arched my body away from his finger as it hit my skin. I'm terribly ticklish. I shook my head again stubbornly. "Cheer up." He said again poking me in a different spot. I arched my body again, biting the pillow to stop myself from laughing. "Ok, I warned you." He said. I braced myself for what was to come. A few minutes passed and he didn't do anything. I looked up and saw him grinning at me. I threw my head back down just as his hands came and he started tickling the crap out of me. I tried my best to resist but couldn't help it and I started laughing. I turned on my back trying to get away from his fingers but that only made it worse and I soon found myself back on top of his chest once he had stopped, breathing heavily with a smile. I turned myself so I was on my back looking at the ceiling.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Yup! That's why I just tickled the crap out of you until you cried. Of course I'm not mad!" he answered back.

"Good." I replied. Tyson's phone suddenly started vibrating on the wooden counter next to his bed. He grabbed it and put it up to his ear.

"Morning Takao, you're up pretty early. Put Ray on the phone." Kai's voice said through the phone.

"Why don't you just call Ray? Why always me?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"Because Ray will sleep the day away without any practice to do trust me. He won't answer his phone no matter what. Now can you just bring him the phone?"

"Kk." He answered with a sigh. I rolled off of him and smiled at him. He kissed me on the nose before standing up and walking into Ray's room still half awake. I decided a little more sleep would do me some good.

(Ten minutes later.)

"Tyson! I'm not making you breakfast then! How about that!?" Ray said dragging Tyson around the living room. So much for a little more sleep. I looked up and yawned. Alan was still asleep, thank god. Looks like another normal morning though.

"Rayyy! I'm sorry!!" the navy haired boy pleaded to the neko-jin. I watched from the doorway as the two went around the couch multiple times. I also noticed that Ray had a big red mark on his forehead. Tyson should really stop throwing things at people to wake them up. Wait a minute. I sat up in my bed and watched as Tyson gave up, and stood up waiting for Ray to tell him what he had to do to make up for the "incident." Tyson's here! Me and him, yesterday; I'm in Tyson's bed! That means last night wasn't and the whole day yesterday wasn't a dream! That means ten minutes ago wasn't a dream! That means Tyson's not mad at me! I sprang up out of his bed and ran into the living room as fast as I could. I couldn't believe it really. Everything that had just happened felt like a dream I swear! This wasn't the first time I had dreamt about him. In fact that's why I felt that this was a dream; because it seemed so familiar to the many I had already had of him.

"Takao!!!!" I shouted as I glomped the living crap out of him. He gasped just before we hit the ground. I had my arms around his neck and was currently squeezing the breath out of him.

"Maxie… I… can't… breathe." He choked out from underneath me. I gasped and let go of him, sitting on his stomach.

"Sorry. I got a little excited." I said blushing. He sat up on his elbows and smiled.

"It's ok. Good morning Maxie." He said grinning.

"Uhhh, what was that about?" Ray said confused. I looked over and suddenly remembered Ray was there.

"Oh um. I was just, umm, excited? Yeah, excited! What do we have planned for today?" I asked quickly changing the subject. Tyson and I hadn't exactly told the rest of the team what had happened in the vents. It was our little secret for now. Plus we still had the whole Alan situation to deal with. I know what your thinking, why not just break up with Alan and tell them right? Yeah, well it's not that easy. One, we tried telling him and he kept brushing it off like a joke. I even made it pretty obvious when I refused to kiss him. Two, the conversation hadn't popped up and do you know how awkward it would be to just throw that out there like that? (A mistake I made in my first fic. That was sooooo awkward!!!) Anyways, we want to wait until the right time. Until then, it's a secret.

"Well, we were planning on going to the Magic Kingdom today. Kai already went to check on what was going on today." Ray said heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

I looked over the counter before looking behind me and making sure all the doors were closed. I then looked down at the boy who was still beneath me. He was way ahead of me and pulled my chin to his before capturing our lips in a kiss. It only lasted a second but the effect was forever. I hated how we were a secret but unfortunately it had to be done. I don't think I would be able to handle telling anybody except for our team and I wasn't even sure I could tell them yet. Tyson, being the lovable teddy bear that he is, told me to wait until I was ready. He didn't want it to be another remake of the night that Alan kissed me in front of everyone. Anyways we pulled away quickly just as the front door opened revealing Kai. "Morning. What's going on here?" he said looking at Tyson and me. I quickly jumped off of Tyson's waist and sat down on the floor blushing slightly.

"I was just about to ask that myself." Ray said grinning from above the counter. Had he seen us? No way right? Jeez I hope not.

(Normal POV)

"I believe I can tell you that. You see last night I was walking by Tyson's r-" Tyson's eyes suddenly widened and he tackled Kai onto the floor planting his hands over his mouth.

"Uhhh can I talk to you for a minute?" Tyson said leading Kai into his room. He looked at Max before gesturing to Kai with his eyes. He then signaled for him to keep Ray busy while he talked to Kai. He closed the door before sighing. "How did you find out?" he said plainly.

"I was planning on asking you something similar. Why didn't you tell me? You trust me don't you?" Kai said sitting on Ray's bed.

Tyson sat next to Kai, putting his head on his shoulder. "Of course I do, but Max didn't want a replay of what happened that night, plus Alan still thinks that he and Max still go out. I didn't know what to do so I told him to wait until he feels the time is right. I doubt Max can break up with Alan in his current state anyways. I just wanted to give him a break. To give us a break." The navy haired boy said quietly.

"Well that doesn't mean you shouldn't at least tell your friends. We won't think any less of you. Well maybe you for waiting for so long to ask him out." Kai said with a smirk.

Tyson smiled before hitting Kai in the arm playfully. "So does Ray know as well?"

"Of course."

"Gosh isn't there such a thing as privacy anymore?" Tyson said opening the door and walking into the kitchen. Max was currently helping Ray make breakfast by flipping the pancakes. Tyson walked over and put his cupped hand over the blonde's ear before whispering what Kai had told him. Max suddenly blushed a bright red and flipped the pancake up to the ceiling where it stuck.

"You mean?" Max stuttered looking at Tyson.

He just nodded and looked at the neko-jin who currently had his head in the refrigerator looking for milk. Once he had found it he grabbed it and walked past the two still smiling. He set the milk on the table. "Ray do you really know?" Max whispered to Ray.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Ray asked unable to keep the smile off of his face.

"Come on Ray drop the act. Kai told me everything." Tyson pleaded to the black haired boy.

Ray perked up at this and looked across the room at Kai. He nodded and Ray turned back to cooking with a sigh. "I was planning on having them wait for awhile." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Max asked from behind him.

He looked up and turned around with a smirk across his face. "I wish you guys would have told me, I would have planned a party or something. And Tyson, you're such a softy! Protecting you poor little Maxie." Ray teased the two, wrapping an arm around each one of them. Both blushed and looked away at the floor. Ray smiled before deciding he'd had his fun. "Seriously though you guys make a good couple." He said walking back to the currently burnt pancakes. "Oh and Max?"

"Yeah?" the blonde answered.

"Keep your boyfriend out of trouble. You know how worked up he can get over you." Ray said smiling.

"I will." Max answered smiling.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" Tyson shouted at the neko-jin.

"Well about a year ago you were complaining about training and food, and now look at you. 16, finally mature, and your first boyfriend." Kai said walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"You guys are like bad parents from a 1980's movie." Tyson said pouting. "Come on Max." he said pulling the blonde out of the embarrassing conversation.

"Kai was right though. You are a lot more mature. When you want to be that is." Max said following Tyson into his room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson said grabbing some clothes from his closet.

"It means you've still got that cute little playful Tyson inside of you that we all know and love." Max said poking his stomach.

Tyson laughed at this before heading into bathroom. "Remember, no kissy kissy with Alan. Your mine now k?" he said kissing him.

"I know, I wouldn't dream of it. Hurry up and take a shower." He said kissing him back. Tyson smiled at the blonde before heading into the bathroom. Max smiled as well before heading back into the kitchen. After he had finished helping Ray set the table he then retreated back to his room to get his clothes ready. As he walked into his room however he noticed another thing. Alan was awake.

"Morning baby." He said smiling at the blonde. Max ignored him and got his clothes down from his dresser. "Playing hard to get huh?" he said slipping behind the blonde.

Max quickly pushed him off of him. "I told you were not going out anymore Alan! Leave me the hell alone!" Max said trying to get passed him. Max saw that the boy clearly wouldn't move so he called in reinforcements. "Ray!" he shouted into the kitchen. The neko-jin arrived at the door a few seconds later.

"You rang?" he said from the doorway. He then saw the situation. "Did you tell him that you were broken up yet?"

"Of course! He keeps thinking I'm playing hard to get." Max said ready to hit the boy in front of him.

"Ramone is on this joke too? Wow Maxie you really go all out for me huh?" Alan said smirking. Ray sweat dropped.

"R-Ramone?" he said eye twitching. An alarm suddenly went off in the kitchen. "Crap!" the neko-jin said before disappearing leaving just two blondes.

"Come on Maxie. Give me a kiss." He said puckering his lips. Max sweat dropped and backed up against the wall. He closed his eyes as he felt lips touch his. Yet they were different. They weren't all sloppy and icky feeling. They felt normal, loving almost. He opened his eyes just as the kiss ended to see Alan wide-eyed and Tyson smirking at him. Max smiled thankful Tyson had gotten there before Alan was put into another coma by Kai. Tyson turned to Alan and gave him a cocky smile. Max jumped onto Tyson's back intending on getting a free ride out of this situation.

"This is mine." Tyson said in Japanese pointing to the blonde on his back.

Max smiled at the still awestruck boy before sticking his tongue out at him and holding onto Tyson's shoulders. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if he would have actually kissed me. Ewww." Max said as they walked through the living room.

"You seemed to like it before. I couldn't even look at you without having my heart torn." Tyson said walking through the screen door and setting the blonde down.

"I'm sorry." Max said looking down.

Tyson then realized how that must have felt and quickly improvised. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said scratching his head. "I uh just meant that you made me sick to stomach when you kissed him. Yeah that's it."

Max laughed at the boy who was currently holding his stomach and making a sick face. "Nice save. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get in the shower. Happy birthday by the way." The blonde said pecking him on the lips before leaving him with the giant view to himself. He heard the door open and close behind him and continued looking out among the happiest place on Earth.

(Tyson's POV)

I just realized; today is my birthday. It's weird though. Usually I'll be all happy and giddy and everything but too much has happened over such a short week. In one week Max had broken my heart, gave me a permanent scar, and betrayed my trust. At the same time he fixed my heart, confessed his feelings for me, climbed through an elevator shaft, punched Alan, and had kissed me. All in one week. We actually head back home tomorrow night. It's been a long summer but I can't believe fate saved the surprises for the last week. That's right you heard me. This is actually the last week of summer. After this we go back to normal lives. High school, training, and sleep all over again. Yet somehow this is going to be different. I can feel it. Whether it's bad or good I can't shake the feeling that this ending summer is the start of something new. It's almost scary. Walking into the unknown like this but, I can't stop. I've been through a lot. Now you're probably wondering why I'm speaking like this. Well I got a text message from Hilary the other day. I didn't even decide to check it until last night. I was going to meditate about said message but you know who visited me last night. The scary thing is there's a high school that's a few blocks away. Its really fancy. Karate clubs, Boxing clubs, sports, all kinds of stuff. Word has it that kids from the discipline committee in the school, which is like the kids who keep it safe and all that, have been turning up horribly beaten. It's a normal Japanese high school. One class, in which you stay in all day, even eat lunch there. The disciplinary committee is this group of all tough guys who make sure nothing goes wrong. There like the mafia of an ordinary high school. Anyways these super tough guys have been turning up beaten by kids with an all green uniform. They aren't targeting any old kids though, their going by rank. The toughest students are being targeted. Why am I telling you this? Well it's the prequel to the next story of course! Yup, were going back to school. I'm not all that excited about it but at least I'll have the whole gang with me. That should help me bear through it right? Anyways, Max is out of the shower and my team is beckoning for me to come and eat. I guess I should join them. One thing I'll never forget though is this view. I promised Max that we'll come back here though. It's a definite. Well they're begging me to come to the table now. I hope to be able to finish this conversation in the next book/ sequel thingy. Wings of a Phoenix. Owari!!!

-------------------------

Yeah I'm so evil! Anyways you heard it straight from the navy haired blader's mouth. The sequel to this story had been hounding the living hell out of me. I mean I have the first three chapters already planned and the fourth wont stay out of my head. It's really all I think about in school. Anyways I know that sequels take forever to post but I'm planning on having two chapters posted by next week. It's going to be a lot more about Kai/Ray this time. Also it's actiony and has a lot more humor. Still Tys/Max moments as always though. Other than that Plz review and tell me what you thought of the story in general. I love reviewers. There like the kittens of… idk. Thanks for reading!


End file.
